FAMILY
by kyume801
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun yang tinggal bersama orang-orang yang tak pernah dikenalnya namun mereka mengaku sebagai hyungdeul nya. Menunggu terbukanya sebuah rahasia yang belum pernah diketahuinya / Brothership
1. Chapter 1

Cast : Kyuhyun, Changmin, Yang lain menyusul,

Brothership

Dibaca boleh, tidak dibaca juga tak apa.. review tidak diwajibkan^^

Happy reading~

"_mianhae.. mianhae.. jeongmal mianhae"_

_Seorang wanita tampak berkali-kali membungkukkan tubuhnya dihadapan seorang pemuda pucat yang memandang penuh amarah kepadanya._

"_aku tidak butuh permintaan-maaf mu! Aku butuh umma! aku ingin ummaku! Kembalikan ummaku! hiks..kembalikan.. Kembalikan umma sekarang !"_

_Seorang pemuda tampan lainnya yang terlihat lebih tua dari pemuda pucat itu segera berlari memeluk pemuda pucat tersebut. Berusaha menenangkan pemuda berstatus adik sepupunya yang mulai hilang kendali akan dirinya sendiri._

"_j-jika aku bisa, a-ak..."_

"_Pergi! Pergi bodoh! Pergi!" Kyuhyun, pemuda pucat itu berteriak sekeras yang dia bisa,mengusir wanita dihadapnnya yang telah membuat ummanya terbujur kaku disampingnya sekarang ini, Kyuhyun juga berusaha memberontak dari kukungan tangan sepupunya._

"_mianh-"_

"_PLAAKK!" tangan mulus pucat itu melayang cepat dan mendarat dengan keras pada pipi wanita yang sejak tadi berusaha meminta maaf padanya._

" _Apa kau juga tuli hah? Aku bilang padamu untuk pergi! Kenapa kau masih disini? Pergi bodoh! PERGI !" _

_Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk di lantai, tenaganya serasa menguap hilang setelah dia berteriak-teriak. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, pundak tegap nya naik turun dengan tidak teratur, menandakan dia sedang menangis._

"_Aku mohon pergilah, dongsaengku hanya sedang shock saat ini, Kyuhyun hanya butuh ketenangan."_

_Sepupu Kyuhyun meminta dengan halus kepada wanita dihadapannya untuk meninggalkan rumah duka tersebut. Mata pemuda tampan itu memerah menahan tangis, hanya sesekali air mata jatuh dari mata beningnya yang akan dengan cepat dihapusnya._

"_ye~ aku sungguh menyesal. jeongmal mianhae" _

_setelah beberapa kali membungkukkan badannya, wanita tersebut melangkahkan kaki jenjang nya keluar rumah duka dari wanita yang kehilangan nyawanya karena kecelakaan mobil yang dialaminya._

"_Tenanglah Kyunnie, kau masih punya hyungmu ini.. ummamu akan menangis melihatmu begini. Umma akan sangat sedih melihat air matamu.. kau tau kan ummamu tidak suka melihat kau menangis." _

_Sepupunya memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih saja terisak. Mengusap-usah punggung dongsaengnya berharap keadaan sepupunya lebih baik._

"_Hiks.. biar saja! Biar saja umma sedih.. ini salah umma! Kenapa umma pergi meninggalkanku! Umma pergi dan tidak kembali, kenapa umma tidak mengajakku pergi bersamanya hyung? Aku ingin umma, aku ingin menyusul umma!"_

_Kyuhyun dan sepupunya tidak sadar jika sedari tadi mereka berdua menjadi perhatian beberapa orang yang ada disana untuk melayat. Mereka hanya memandang iba keduanya tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa untuk menghiburnya._

"_Eh? menyusul umma ? Benar. Menyusul umma! jika umma tidak mau mengajakku, aku yang akan mengikuti umma." _

_Serasa mendapat kekuatan baru,dia mendorong sepupunya hingga terjengkang kebelakang, dia berlari menuju dapur berharap menemukan benda yang dipikirannya dapat mengantarkannya menemui ummanya._

_Tidak butuh waktu lama, benda berkilat yang dicarinya kini sudah menempel indah dipergelangan tangannya, hanya tinggal menekannya dan menariknya dengan keras hingga..._

"_PRANG!"_

_Pisau yang digengamnya terlempar jauh, menimbulkan suara keras di telingganya,dia gagal memutuskan urat nadi pada pergelangan tangannya. Belum sempat kekagetannya hilang, sebuah tangan melingkar erat di tubuhnya, lagi- lagi tubuh sepupunya memeluknya erat, mengukungnya, memberikan kehangatan dan keyakinan padanya._

"_Kyuhyunnie.. ssttt.. kyunnie, hiks.. apa yang kau lakukan, huh ? Hiks.. Ummamu tidak akan menginginkan ini.. jebbal Kyunnie.. tenanglah.. hiks" bahkan sekarang sepupunya tidak sadar telah menangis terisak._

"_eomma, hyung.. Kyu mau.. eommaa.. " Kyuhyun merasakan kelelahan yang sangat pada tubuhnya, kakinya seolah tidak bertulang. Jika bukan karena pelukan sepupunya, dia yakin dia sudah merosot jatuh ke tanah. Kyuhyun juga merasakan matanya memberat, dia mengerjap pelan sekali, kemudian ingin untuk mengerjap untuk yang kedua kalinya, namun sayang mata indah itu tidak mampu terbuka lagi._

_Keduanya jatuh ditanah sedetik setelah Kyuhyun hilang kesadaran._

_._

_._

_._

'DUGG.. BRAKK'

"Aaakh.. Shit "

"Hehe.. Jangan melamun terus, Kyu. Aku takut otakmu yang melalang buana itu tidak akan kembali sehingga kau tidak memiliki otak nantinya." Seorang pemuda yang mempunyai tinggi diatas rata-rata tampak sedang menunjukkan cengirannya pada pemuda pucat dihadapannya seraya membuat tanda V' sigh dengan jadi telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

"Yak Shim Changmin ! kau cari mati, huh ?"

"Hahahaa.." Changmin, pemuda tiang listrik itu tertawa kecil kemudian tersenyum singkat minta maaf, kemudian tanpa rasa bersalah dia menarik paksa tangan putih pucat pemuda bernama Kyuhyun itu, dan mengabaikan mata yang melotot marah padanya karena telah membangunkan Kyuhyun dari dunia lamunannya dengan sangat tidak manusiawi.

Bagaimana bisa disebut manusiawi jika Kyuhyun yang sedang melamun dengan tangan menyangga kepala itu tiba-tiba ditarik tanpa aba-aba dan mau tak mau harus membuat dagunya mendarat tidak etis pada papan kayu datar yang setia menumpu sikunya.

Bahkan kemudian Kyuhyun harus rela pinggang dan kakinya menabrak meja disekitarnya karena tarikan tangan sahabatnya itu.

Sungguh, Kyuhyun ingin meledak saat itu juga.

"Minho dan yang lain sudah menunggu kita Kyunnie, mereka memintaku untuk menyeretmu, tapi aku masih punya hati untuk tidak melakukannya. Jadi kau harus berterima kasih padaku."

Masih dengan wajah polosnya dan senyum manisnya menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang sedang menahan amarahnya karena tindakan tidak sopan tadi.

Dan, oh ayolah.. tidak menyeretnya? Lalu apa yang sedang dia lakukan dari tadi hingga sekarang jika tidak menyeret? Terkadang Kyuhyun merasa heran terhadap sahabatnya itu, dia genius, tapi juga bodoh dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Aku tidak ingin makan Changmin-ah. Aku tidak lapar." Ucap Kyuhyun halus.

Keduanya sudah tidak dalam suasana seret- menyeret. Changmin menatap Kyuhyun sekilas, kemudian tersenyum singkat.

"Kau harus makan Kyu, apa kau sudah lupa kejadian seminggu lalu? Kau yang harus dirawat di UKS saat jam pelajar-"

"Hentikan Changmin-ah. Aku tahu, tidak perlu diingatkan lagi. Aku akan makan."

Changmin memang selalu tahu bagaimana cara membujuk Kyuhyun yang tidak ingin makan.

.

.

Kyuhyun berdiri di depan gerbang sebuah rumah mewah yang hampir dua tahun ini menjadi tempat tinggalnya. Rumah mewah bergaya Eropa ini bukan rumahnya, tapi dia diharuskan tinggal didalamnya. Dia tidak menyukainya, tapi dia tidak bisa pergi. Ingatannya kembali kemasa saat dimana sang pemilik rumah memintanya untuk ikut tinggal bersama.

"_Kyuhyun, dengarkan hyung ne ? mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal bersama kami. Kami akan merawatmu, kau maukan ?"_

"_ne kyu.. tinggalah bersama kami.. kami akan sangat senang karena bisa tinggal bersama denganmu lagi."_

Dua orang lelaki yang sudah lama tidak ditemuinya datang ke rumah sederhana nya dan memintanya untuk pindah bersama mereka.

Kala itu, Kyuhyun yang memang sedang tidak sehat, ditambah mental nya yang masih terguncang atas kematian umma nya hanya diam. Tidak berontak ketika salah satu dari mereka menggendongnya menuju mobil mewah yang terparkir bebas di halaman rumahnya.

Dia juga tidak begitu mengingat perjalanan seperti apa yang dilaluinya dari desa kecilnya hingga sampai di kota besar Seoul.

"Haaahh" Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang. Raut sedih tampak jelas diwajahnya. Dia sangat merindukan eommanya.

Tidak ingin berlama-lama berdiri dibawah terik matahari, Kyuhyun segera melangkahkan kakinya masuk kerumah.

"Hyung, Kyuhyunnie pulang,"

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Cast:

Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Yesung, Donghae, Changmin, dan

yang lain akan menyusul^^

Brothership

Ini untuk chaper 2-nya, dibaca boleh, tidak dibaca juga tidak apa-apa, review tidak diwajibkan^^

Happy reading~

-o-

Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuh lelahnya dikasur yang empuk berukuran queen itu. Matanya memandang ke atas, kearah langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih bersih.

Tadi sewaktu Kyuhyun masuk kedalam rumah, Kyuhyun tidak melihat satu pun hyungnya, hanya beberapa maid yang sedang membersihkan rumah besar tempatnya tinggal. Biasanya meski tidak semua, pasti akan ada satu orang yang duduk menonton televisi di ruang keluarga atau sekedar berbaring disofa hanya untuk menunggunya pulang, menyambut adik kesayangan mereka dengan senyuman.

_Ah, mungkin mereka semua sedang sibuk, atau mungkin.. sudah bosan ?, _batin Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya yang terasa perih, kepalanya sedikit pening. Jika saja Kyuhyun tidak merasakan badannya yang terasa lengket karena keringat, Kyuhyun yakin dia akan memutuskan untuk tidur.

"Haaahh.." helaan nafas kecil keluar dari bibirnya.

Kyuhyun segera beranjak dari kasurnya dan berjalan terhuyung menuju kamar mandi dipojok ruangan kamarnya. Berharap air dingin kamar mandi mampu membuatnya tampak lebih segar.

.

Jam menunjukkan angka 7 malam. Seorang pemuda pucat terlihat melangkahkan kakinya menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan. Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya selama setahun ini untuk selalu makan bersama di meja makan mewah rumah barunya. Meja oval ditengah ruangan itu sudah terisi penuh dengan aneka makanan. Beberapa kursi disekitarnya tampak sudah ditempati sang pemiliknya.

"Ah, Kyuhyunnie, kau sudah datang ? Cepat kemari, kami sudah menunggumu." Salah satu dari mereka melambaikan tangannya meminta Kyuhyun mendekat. Kyuhyun segera berjalan ke tempat duduknya, menggesernya, kemudian menempatinya.

"Kenapa tidak memanggilku hyung ? aku akan sangat merasa bersalah jika memang aku telah membuat kalian menunggu." Suasana yang sebelumnya ceria sedikit berubah setelah mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Ahahaha, Kyuhyunnie, bukan begitu maksud Donghae, kau –" Leeteuk, kakak tertua Kyuhyun mencoba menjelaskan ucapan Donghae, hyung yang berbeda 2 tahun dari Kyuhyun, namun perkataan Leeteuk terpotong oleh Kyuhyun.

"Aku mengerti Hyung, maaf aku merusak suasana, mungkin karena aku sedikit lelah hari ini." Kata Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum tipis, mencoba mengembalikan suasana buruk yang telah dibuatnya.

"Kau sakit ?" Hyung hiperaktifnya itu berniat berdiri dan akan mendekatinya yang duduk berseberangan dengannya untuk mengecek keadaannya, namun Kyuhyun segera menginterupsi dengan mengatakan bahwa dia tidak apa-apa.

"Kau yakin ?" keduanya memandang curiga kearah Kyuhyun, mereka masih tidak percaya ternyata.

"Aku benar-benar baik-baik saja Hae hyung, Teuk hyung. Jangan khawatir." Balas Kyuhyun menyakinkan.

"Baiklah Kyuhnnie, kami percaya, tapi jika kau merasa tidak sehat, ka-"

"Aku akan mengatakannya, aku janji."

Kyuhyun sudah sangat hapal sifat-sifat hyungdeulnya yang akan panik ketika mendapati dirinya dalam kondisi sakit atau pun hanya kelelahan. Berlebihan, menurutnya.

"Ah ya Kyuhyunnie, besuk siang Hyung dan Donghae akan ke Jepang, kami ada urusan disana, hanya tiga hari. Yesungie yang akan menemanimu di rumah, dia akan pulang besuk, malam hari. Kau tidak apa-apakan ?"

Ketiga hyung Kyuhyun sangat sering keluar kota, entah untuk urusan pekerjaan atau untuk urusan pribadi yang Kyuhyun tidak tahu urusan pribadi seperti apa. Tapi sebenarnya Kyuhyun sendiri pun juga tidak ingin tahu.

"Hm, pergilah hyung, aku tidak apa-apa." Kyuhyun membalas ucapan Leeteuk setelah menelan makanan yang baru saja Kyuhyun masukkan kedalam mulutnya.

"Baiklah, sekarang habiskan makan malam kalian."

.

.

Kyuhyun berangkat ke sekolah lebih pagi hari ini, melewatkan sarapannya bersama kedua hyungnya.

Sejak semalam perutnya terasa mual, dan tadi pagi Kyuhyun tampak kaget saat mendapati wajahnya di depan cermin kamar mandi keliatan sedikit lebih pucat dari biasanya saat setelah dia mencuci muka. Tidak begitu terlihat, tapi Kyuhyun yakin kedua hyungnya mampu mengetahui kondisinya.

Ketika sampai dikelasnya, Kyuhyun segera berjalan lebih cepat menuju bangkunya di pojok belakang dekat jendela, Kyuhyun segera merebahkan kepalanya pada tumpuan tangannya diatas meja sembari menutup rapat matanya. Kepalanya menoleh kesamping menghindari cahaya yang terpantul dari jendela disampingnya. Sial, bunyi drum yang dipukul keras dalam kepalanya tidak mau berhenti, Kyuhyun pikir setelah bangun tidur pusing dikepalanya akan membaik, ternyata tidak sama sekali.

Kyuhyun sudah hampir terlelap saat itu, jika saja suara cempreng seseorang yang sangat dia kenal tidak mengganggunya.

"Kyu~"

"Hn," respon Kyuhyun teramat singkat.

"Kau sakit ?" tanya Changmin, pemuda tiang itu mengamati Kyuhyun, wajah temannya terlihat pucat, membuatnya sedikit cemas.

"Tidak apa-apa, Changmin-ah." Jawab Kyuhyun, masih dengan mata terpejam.

"Kau sudah sarapan ?" tanya Changmin lagi, dia yakin Kyuhyun sedang tidak sehat.

Kyuhyun akan berangkat ke sekolah lebih pagi ketika dia merasa tidak baik-baik saja. Kadang Changmin heran, ketika Kyuhyun merasa sakit harusnya dia istirahat di rumah saja, tapi Kyuhyun justru malah berangkat sekolah pagi-pagi sekali dan parahnya dia justru melewatkan sarapannya. Dan ketika Changmin bertanya kenapa, Kyuhyun hanya akan menjawab bahwa Kyuhyun tidak ingin membuat hyungdeulnya khawatir saat melihatnya.

"Kyu~ aku lapar, temani aku sarapan ya ?" desak Changmin lagi saat Kyuhyun tidak meresponnya. Changmin berharap setidaknya dengan alasan dia kelaparan, Kyuhyun akan melunak dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju kantin, berbaik hati mengisi perut kosongnya.

"..."

"Kyu~"

"Pergilah, aku tidak lapar."

"Kyu!" seru Changmin ketika lagi-lagi sebuah penolakan yang dia dapatkan dari Kyuhyun. _Selalu seperti ini, kau itu sangat susah sekali makan. Apa kau tidak tahu aku selalu khawatir padamu ? tapi kau malah sama sekali tidak peduli dengan apa yang aku khawatirkan,Kyuhyun! Kau menyebalkan!_ Changmin ingin sekali mengeluarkan kata-kata itu setiap kali Kyuhyun berulah, namun kata-kata tersebut selalu tersekat di tenggorokannya saja tanpa pernah keluar dari mulutnya

"Kau bisa sakit nanti.."

Changmin berusaha tenang, menahan diri untuk tidak menyeret Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bergeming, tetap pada posisinya tanpa mengeluarkan suara dan membuka mata. Changmin menyerah, dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju keluar kelas setelah sebelumnya memberikan sebungkus roti pada meja Kyuhyun berharap bocah pucat itu mau memakannya.

Kyuhyun sadar dia telah membuat Changmin marah, tapi apa mau dikata, jangankan untuk berjalan menuju kantin, untuk mengangkat kepalanya saja terasa berat, matanya pun juga terasa lengket enggan membuka. _Sepertinya aku akan berakhir lagi di ruang kesehatan hari ini, Changmin-ah, aku pasti merepotkanmu,_ pikirnya.

.

.

Kyuhyun dengan lesu memasuki bus yang berhenti tepat didepannya. Hampir saja dia jatuh jika tidak berpegangan pada tiang yang ada disisi kanan dalam pintu bus. Kyuhyun memang berangkat pulang pergi ke sekolah menggunakan bus. Tadi Changmin yang membawa motor berniat mengantarnya, memang rumah mereka searah, tapi rumah kyuhyun lebih jauh satu halte dari rumah Changmin, _hanya tidak ingin merepotkan_, lagi lagi seperti itu alasannya.

Kyuhyun sampai rumah sedikit lebih sore, kaki jenjangnya melangkah menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Dia yakin Leeteuk dan Donghae sudah berangkat melihat rumahnya tampak begitu sepi, dan yakin pula Yesung hyungnya belum tiba.

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tasnya kesembarang tempat, melepas blazer dan melonggarkan dasi yang melilit rapi di lehernya. Dirinya segera menjatuhkan diri keatas kasur empuk miliknya. Hanya satu yang ada dipikiran Kyuhyun saat ini, dia ingin tidur. Setidaknya dia ingin memejamkan mata sejenak sebelum malam menyambut dan membuatnya mau tak mau keluar kamar untuk makan malam.

.

Pintu kamarnya diketuk ketika dia baru saja keluar kamar mandi, menatap jam sekilas, _setengah delapan malam_, batinnya. Pasti hyung keduanya yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya meminta dirinya untuk segera turun makan malam.

"Kyuhyunnie.. saatnya makan. cepat keluar." benarkan tebakannya.

"Aku akan segera turun, Hyung." Teriak Kyuhyun dari dalam kamar.

Setelah rapi, Kyuhyun segera turun kelantai satu. Yesung menatapnya sembari tersenyum kecil, dan Kyuhyun membalas senyum tulus hyungnya.

"Teukie hyung dan Donghae-ah sedang berada di Jepang, kau pasti sudah tahu itu kan?" Yesung berusaha mencairkan suasana dinginnya bersama Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk "Hm, aku sudah tahu hyung, mereka mengatakannya kemarin." Kyuhyun berucap disela-sela kunyahan makannya.

"Kyuhyun-ah... " Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya mendengar panggilan ragu-ragu dari Hyungnya.

""Kyu~ Apa.. apa kau masih belum menerima kami sebagai hyungmu ?" Yesung tidak mendengar suara Kyuhyun, tapi ketika matanya melirik kearah Kyuhyun yang masih memandangnya, yesung lebih ragu untuk melanjutkan.

"Aku.. aku hanya bertanya Kyunnie, jika kau tidak ingin menjawabnya juga tidak apa-apa."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lelah, "Aku sedang berusaha Hyung, aku hanya belum yakin kalau-" belum selesai kyuhyun menjawab, Yesung sudah menyelanya membuat Kyuhyun merasa kesal.

"Apa yang belum kamu percayai dari kami Kyuhyun-ah ? bukankah kami sudah bersikap sangat baik padamu, kami selalu mencoba memasuki hatimu berharap kau juga melakukan hal yang sama, tapi kau- "

'PRAK'

Sendok dan garbu Kyuhyun menghantam keras meja makan. Tangannya terkepal tanda dia menahan emosi. Yesung mencoba menghilangkan raut wajah lelahnya yang tak sengaja dia tunjukkan dihadapan Kyuhyun. Yesung sadar apa yang diucapkannya salah. Yesung telah salah bertanya dan memilih topik, seketika itu juga dia menyesal.

"K- Kyuhyun-ah. ma.. maksudku bu..-" yesung ingin menjelaskan tapi saat dia berucap lidahnya terasa kelu, dan semua kosa-kata bahasa yang ada diotaknya entah bagaimana hilang semuanya.

"Hyung.." panggil lirih Kyuhyun. _Oh, Sial, jangan lagi, kumohon jangan lagi. _ Yesung berkali-kali berucap kalimat tersebut dalam hati.

"Aku.. Aku sudah kenyang. Aku akan kembali kekamarku Hyung. Selamat malam." Kemudian Kyuhyun segera berdiri dan berjalan menjauhi ruang makan menuju kamarnya.

"Mianhae Kyuhyun-ah." ucap Yesung sebelum Kyuhyun benar-benar hilang dari pandangannya.

.

Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya dikasurnya yang empuk. Hazelnya menerawang keatas, langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih memudahkan Kyuhyun membayangkan wajah eomma nya tercinta.

Kyuhyun memejamkan kedua matanya perlahan. Kepalanya terasa berat lagi. Nafasnya tercekat saat wajah sang eomma memenuhi pikirannya.

"_**Kyunnie sayang, apa kau marah pada eomma ?" **_

"_**..."**_

"_**Kyunnie~"**_

"_**..."**_

"_**hiks, putra kesayangan eomma sedang marah, bagaimana ini? Hiks.." **_

_**Seorang wanita cantik tampak sedang membujuk putra kecilnya yang tengah merajuk. Bocah gempal 5 tahun dihadapannya yang membelakanginya itu tetap saja diam, tapi sang ibu tahu kalau kini putranya sedang membelalakkan matanya kaget mendengar suara tangis buatan darinya. Terlihat sekali dari gesture tubuhnya.**_

"_**Kyunnie sudah tidak menyayangi eomma lagi huh? Yasudah eomma pergi saja."**_

_**Saat wanita itu beranjak keluar kamar, tiba-tiba suara tangis keras dari bocah pucat yang sedari tadi ngambek pun terdengar, wanita tersebut tersenyum lembut dan segera berbalik menghampiri sang putra, memeluknya erat dan mengusap-usap punggung putranya.**_

"_**ssstt.. eomma disini sayang, eomma tidak akan pergi. Maafkan eomma ya ?"**_

"_**hiks.. eomma jahat !"bocah itu masih saja terisak.**_

"_**ssstt eomma sayang Kyunnie, jangan menangis chagi"**_

"_**hiks.. Eomma jahat ! Kyunnie kan cuma ingin punya dongsaeng ataupun hyung untuk menemani Kyunnie bermain, tapi umma tidak memberinya dan malah meminta Hyuk hyung untuk menemani. Hyuk hyung selalu mengajak Kyunnie memanjat pohon, kyunnie tidak bisa memanjat pohon eomma! Kyunnie tidak mau bermain monyet-monyetan dengan Hyuk hyung!"**_

_**Sang eomma tertawa mendengar penjelasan putranya, putranya memang masih kecil, tapi sudah mampu berucap r dengan sangat baik. Wanita cantik itu mengecup dahi sang putra, kemudian mengangkat tubuhnya mendudukan tubuh bulat malaikat kecilnya dipangkuannya.**_

"_**Kyunnie bermain dengan eomma saja ya.. eomma akan menemani Kyunnie main permainan apapun yang Kyunnie mau."**_

"_**benarkah? Eomma akan menemani Kyunnie?" bocah itu tampak bersemangat sekarang.**_

"_**tentu saja, asal Kyunnie senang." **_

"_**Kyunnie sayang eomma, sangaaaat sayang eomma."**_

_**Kyuhyun, bocat imut tersebut tertidur dipelukan eommanya setelah sebelumnya memberikan ciuman manis pada bibir sang umma.**_

Ingatan kecil tentang ibunya selalu membuat tetesan bening keluar dari sudut matanya. Kyuhyun mengusapnya kasar saat sadar pipinya mulai basah. Dia terisak untuk kesekian kalinya.

Kyuhyun bangun dari rebahannya setelah puas menangis, Kyuhyun memutuskan mencuci mukanya yang terasa lengket karena lelehan air matanya. Segera dia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan pelan menuju kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun menatap wajahnya yang tampak lebih pucat pada kaca dikamar mandinya. Kyuhyun merasakan lagi dentuman hebat di kepala, rasanya kepalanya seakan ingin meledak saat itu juga. Pusing dikepalanya berdampak buruk pada penglihatannya.

Ketika dia membuka mata, semua benda disekitarnya tampak berputar cepat, dan ketika dia mampu menghentikan ruangan yang berputar dalam pandangannya, Kyuhyun justru melihat setiap benda diruangan tersebut blur dan memiliki bayang-bayang disekitarnya.

Kyuhyun mencengkeram erat wastafel dihadapannya, mencoba bertahan. Tangannya memucat dan bergetar, tubuhnya terasa tidak bertenaga. Dia tidak mampu menghirup udara disekitarnya. Kyuhyun terjatuh pada lantai kamar mandi yang dingin dan sedikit basah itu.

.

.

Pemuda yang terbaring lemah itu mulai membuka matanya yang terasa berat, suara-suara berisik disekitarnya membuat Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Kyuhyun memicing ketika melihat ada dua orang yang berdiri di dekat pintu kamarnya. Dia tahu salah satu dari mereka adalah hyungnya, Yesung. Dan seseorang lagi berbaju putih itu adalah... _Uisa ?_ dia mengernyit bingung, kenapa ada dokter dikamarnya?

Kyuhyun melihat keduanya melangkah pelan keluar kamarnya, Kyuhyun mencoba bangun, tapi gagal, tubuhnya tidak mampu bergerak. Dia merasakan kebas pada tangan kirinya, sedikit melirik, ternyata sebuah selang infus melilit rapi disana.

Helaan nafas kecil keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun, dia melihat Yesung hyungnya sedikit kaget mengetahui dirinya sudah sadar.

Yesung tersenyum kepada Kyuhyun yang terbaring di ranjang, dia mendekat dan duduk disamping ranjang Kyuhyun.

"Apa.. kepalamu masih terasa pusing Kyu ?" tanya Yesung.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Tidak hyung, sudah lebih baik, hanya terasa berat saja."

Yesung mengangguk, "Emm.. Kyu, harusnya kau bilang kalau kau sakit. Kau tahu, Hyung hampir jantungan melihatmu tak sadarkan diri semalam."

Yah semalam, Yesung sangat panik saat menemukan Kyuhyun yang tergeletak dilantai kamar mandi yang dingin ketika dia berniat mengecek tidur Kyuhyun. Yesung tidak menemukan Kyuhyun di kasur tebalnya saat itu, jadi dia menebak Kyuhyun ada di kamar mandi. Yesung ingin minta maaf tentang masalah di ruang makan, jadi Yesung menunggu sampai Kyuhyun keluar.

Cukup lama dia menunggu, tapi pintu kamar mandi adiknya tidak terlihat akan dibuka dari dalam, jadi Yesung beinisiatif memanggil nama Kyuhyun namun tidak ada jawab, Yesung merasakan ada yang salah disini, dan memang benar, Yesung menemukan Kyuhyun pingsan dengan tubuh yang begitu dingin dan wajah pucatnya saat pintu kamar mandi terbuka.

"Uisa bilang.. kau mengalami stress dan kelelahan, Kyunnie. Apa.. apa yang sedang kau pikirkan hingga membuatmu stress ?"

Kyuhyun menatap hyungnya, dia enggan untuk berbicara. Tapi dia tahu hyungnya tidak akan berhenti bertanya sebelum mendapat jawaban, "Tidak ada yang aku pikirkan Hyung."

Yesung tahu Kyuhyun berbohong, tapi dia tidak ingin mendesak Kyuhyun untuk mejawab dalam kondisi dimana adiknya tersebut masih lemah. "Baiklah, apa kau ingin makan? Hyung akan memintakan ahjumma untuk memasakkan bubur." Tanya Yesung.

Kyuhyun menggeleng lagi, dia merasa lidahnya pahit dan perutnya terasa mual.

"Aku.. semalam Leeteuk hyung meneleponku.. dan.. aku, yang saat itu panik karenamu tidak sengaja mengatakan bahwa kau sakit dan pingsan, mereka begitu mencemaskanmu terlebih Donghae, dia meminta Teukie hyung untuk pulang segera besuk siang."

Kyuhyun hanya mendengus mendengar ucapan Yesung. Dia benci ketika mereka bersikap berlebihan padanya seperti ini,

"Dan.. aku benar-benar minta maaf pada kejadian saat dimeja makan kemarin Kyuhyun-ah." Lanjutnya, Yesung benar-benar menyesal, dia menjaga Kyuhyun sepanjang malam penuh yang tidak sadarkan diri, dia terus berfikir apa yang menyebabkan adiknya ini pingsan, apakah karena masalah dimeja makan?

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke sisi lain, tidak ingin memandang wajah sendu Yesung, "Aku tidak ingin mendegar lagi tentang itu hyung, akupun tidak berfikir tentang itu." ucap Kyuhyun seakan tahu pikiran Yesung.

"Hyung.."

"Emm ?"

"Aku-" Kyuhyun menggantung kalimatnya, Yesung menatapnya bingung

"-ingin tidur, bisakah kau meninggalkanku sendirian ?" lanjut Kyuhyun.

Yesung mencelos mendengar permintaan Kyuhyun, ada yang mengganjal dihatinya ketika adiknya yang secara tidak langsung mengusirnya. _Mungkin dia memang kelelahan Yesung-ah, _Yesung menguatkan hatinya.

Setelah mengusap sayang kepala Kyuhyun, Yesung segera beranjak dari ruangan bercat blue itu. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang sudah memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Cast:

Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Yesung, Donghae

Changmin,Minho, Jonghyun, Heechul

Brothership

Ini untuk chaper 3-nya, dibaca boleh, tidak dibaca juga tidak apa-apa, review tidak diwajibkan^^

Happy reading~

-o-

Hari masih terlalu pagi saat itu, tapi argumen kecil sudah terjadi di rumah mewah tempat Kyuhyun tinggal. Yesung yang saat itu berniat membangunkan Kyuhyun kaget melihat adiknya sudah berpakaian seragam rapi dengan celana panjang biru kotak-kotaknya dan blazer yang tersampir rapi ditangan kirinya, sedang tangan kanannya menenteng tas sekolahnya.

"Kyunnie, kau akan ke sekolah ?" Yesung berjalan mendekat ke Kyuhyun yang saat itu sedang menuruni tangga.

"Hm." Kyuhyun mengangguk, kemudian berjalan santai menuju ruang makan dengan Yesung yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Apa kau sudah baik-baik saja." Tanya Yesung.

Kyuhyun mengangguk lagi, kemudian meletakkan tasnya pada kursi disampingnya dan blazernya pada sandaran kursi. "Tidur seharian penuh dan menghabiskan dua botol infus membuatku sangat baik saat ini, hyung." Jelasnya.

"Yah, kau benar. Kau pasti sudah sehat sekarang." Yesung mengangguk, membenarkan ucapan Kyuhyun. Kemarin Yesung memang tidak membiarkan Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Membuat bocah pucat itu merasa sangat bosan.

Sarapan pun berjalan dengan tenang, biasanya jika ada Donghae, bocah itulah yang akan meramaikan suasana. Donghae akan berceloteh ini-itu, dia akan dengan sengaja mengambil makanan berwarna hijau yang ada dipiring hyungnya kemudian meletakkannya dipiring Kyuhyun, yang mau tak mau akan mendapat celoteh pagi dari hyungnya. Sedang Kyuhyun akan menyisihkan makanan bernama sayur tersebut, dia lebih memilih untuk mengambil menu lainnya dan memakannya dengan tenang.

Kyuhyun memang tidak suka sayur, dan Donghae suka menggodanya dengan cara seperti itu. _Sayur makanan sehat, baik untuk tubuh Kyunnie,_ kata Donghae setiap Kyuhyun mengatakan dia tidak suka sayur. Maka dari itu, jika Donghae sedang menjahilinya dengan memberikannya sayur, dia lebih memilih diam, dan menyisihkannya daripada harus menerima pelajaran pagi tentang sayur.

"Aku selesai, hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun setelah menghabiskan roti nya dan meminum separuh air putih dari gelas kaca yang memang disediakan untuknya. Yesung yang melihat Kyuhyun beranjak segera ikut beranjak membuat Kyuhyun mengernyit heran melihatnya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu." Jelas Yesung mengerti arti dari tatapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggeleng."Aku akan naik bus seperti biasa, Hyung."

"Kau baru sembuh." Yesung masih pada pendiriannya untuk mengantar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, masih menolak niatan baik Yesung, "Aku sudah baik, Hyung."

"Kyu-"

"Jangan berlebihan. Aku akan berangkat dengan Changmin."

"Tapi rumah Changmin jauh dari sini."

BINGO!

Yesung benar,dan Kyuhyun kalah telak. Semua hyung Kyuhyun tahu rumah Changmin, sahabat adiknya itu cukup jauh dari rumah mereka, perlu melewati satu pemberhentian bus, dan Kyuhyun tidak mungkin berangkat dengan Changmin apalagi naik bus bersama kecuali disaat pulang sekolah, mereka bisa pulang bersama. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun memang sejak awal tidak ada niatan berangkat dengan Changmin. Itu hanya alasan agar Hyungnya tidak mengantarnya.

"Tunggu disini sebentar, aku akan mengambil kunci mobil, Kyu." Yesung sudah akan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya jika saja suara Kyuhyun tidak masuk pendengarannya. "Hyung,-" panggil Kyuhyun lirih.

"Hn?"

"Aku benar-benar ingin berangkat sendiri, jangan mengantarku." Ucap Kyuhyun datar, terlalu dingin hingga membuat lawan bicaranya membeku ditempatnya, Yesung hanya mampu memandang Kyuhyun yang mulai melangkah keluar rumahnya. Dan lagi-lagi, Yesung hanya mampu menghela nafas lelahnya.

.

.

"_**Kyunnie~ cepat bangun sayang. Ini sudah siang. Ayo bangun Kyunnie~."**_

_**Sudah lima menit wanita itu mencoba membangunkan putra kecilnya, tapi bocah yang bergulung didalam selimut tebal itu tampak masih enggan membuka mata.**_

"_**Kyunnie tidak mau pergi kesekolah baru, huh?"**_

"_**Euungh.." hanya lenguhan kecil yang keluar dari bibir mungil bocah yang masih tidur itu. Wanita berstatus eomma nya itu menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh kecil bocah itu lagi untuk membangunkannya.**_

"_**Kyunnie~" panggilnya lagi. **_

"_**Eomma! Berisik!" setelah berteriak bocah itu segera menenggelamkan seluruh badannya kedalam selimut. Benar-benar tidak ingin diganggu. Kelihatannya ibunya harus bekerja lebih keras lagi untuk membuat sang putra membuka mata agar tidak terlambat masuk sekolah.**_

_**.**_

.

Sepasang mata tajam itu masih terus menatap bocah pucat dihadapannya. Sudah hampir 10 menit adegan tersebut berlangsung, dan selama itu keduanya hanya diam. Kyuhyun jengah juga ditatap terus tanpa ada satupun pertanyaan yang keluar dari pemuda dihadapannya ini. Kyuhyun memilih mengalihkan pandangannya memperhatikan ruang kelasnya. Hanya ada beberapa siswa diruangan itu, yang lainnya memilih untuk bercengkerama dahulu diluar kelas sembari menunggu bel masuk.

Kyuhyun masih bertahan dengan gurat stay coolnya.

"Kau!" seruan pertama yang keluar dari bibir pemuda tersebut membuat Kyuhyun menoleh mengalihkan fokusnya.

"hm?"

"Kau!"

"..." Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya, seakan bertanya "ada apa?"

"Kyu~"

Nada manja yang didengar Kyuhyun membuatnya memutar bola mata bosan, "Bicaralah dengan benar atau kutendang kau Shim Changmin!"

Changmin, bocah tiang itulah yang sedari tadi menatap Kyuhyun tajam. Saat melihat Kyuhyun tiba dan memasuki kelasnya, Changmin segera menyeret Kyuhyun dan mulai melakukan adegan anehnya, menatap tajam Kyuhyun.

Belum juga Changmin membuka mulut, Kyuhyun sudah berucap lagi,"Bel masuk sudah berbunyi, putar kepalamu menghadap depan Changmin-ah, atau kau akan merasakan penghapus kayu seonsangnim!"

Bel masuk memang baru berbunyi beberapa detik lalu, dan Changmin masih menghadapkan badannya kebelakang. Kyuhyun bertanya dalam hati, _bocah ini tidak dengar atau pura-pura tidak dengar?_

"Yak! Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan! Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, Kyu!" serunya dengan tangannya yang menunjuk pada Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau ributkan Shim Changmin!"

"Yak, Aku sedang ada urusan dengan Kyuhyun, seonsangnim,-"

"Eh?" Changmin tersadar, namun terlambat, bocah tiang itu segera membalikkan badan kearah seonsaengnim yang berdiri didepan kelas, dengan tak ketinggalan menunjukkan cengiran 'bodoh'nya. "Aku akan duduk diam seongsanim."

Changmin segera duduk menghadap kedepan dengan tangan bertumpu apik diatas meja, tingkahnya membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh, _Changmin pabo_, batinnya. Setidaknya hukuman mengelilingi bangku semua siswa untuk mengumpulkan tugas tidak begitu buruk.

.

.

_**Seorang bocah kecil tampak tengah menjadi pusat perhatian di ruangan yang tidak begitu besar itu, dihadapannya puluhan temannya tampak mengawasinya dari tempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Muka bocah itu tampak memerah dan matanya berkaca-kaca.**_

"_**Ayo Kyunnie, ceritakan keluargamu, kau tidak punya keluarga ya?" ucap salah satu temannya yang duduk dibelakang.**_

"_**Kyunnie punya keluarga kok, Kyunnie punya eomma!" seru bocah pucat itu keras.**_

"_**Keluarga itu ada Appa, eomma, hyung dan dongsaeng. Kalau cuma punya eomma berarti bukan keluarga!" jelas teman lainnya.**_

"_**..."**_

"_**Setidaknya Kyunnie harus punya Appa biar bisa disebut keluarga! Ayo Kyunnie, ceritakan tentang Appamu!"**_

"_**..."**_

" _**Hahaha Kyunnie tidak punya appa. Kyunnie tidak punya keluarga!" Kata-kata teman-temannya membuat Kyuhyun, bocah yang sedari tadi menahan diri untuk tidak menangis itu terisak juga akhirnya.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Bocah pucat yang sedari tadi diam sibuk dalam lamunannya itu tiba-tiba tersentak kaget, tangannya ditarik paksa yang otomatis membuat tubuhnya terseret mengikuti kemana orang di depannya ini akan membawanya. Selalu adegan seperti ini ketika istirahat tiba. Kyuhyun yang melamun, dan Changmin yang kemudian menyeretnya. Kyuhyun ingin berontak, tapi Kyuhyun sadar melawan Changmin itu adalah hal yang sia-sia.

Langkah kaki keduanya berhenti pada tempat bernama Kantin. Kyuhyun sudah menebak itu. Seperti biasa, bangku dipojok ruangan adalah tujuan keduanya, teman-temannya juga sudah berkumpul.

"Hai Changmin hyung! Kyuhyun hyung !" sapa Jonghyun, salah satu sahabat Kyuhyun, pemuda tampan itu adalah tetangga lelaki cantik yang duduk disampingnya saat ini, Kim Heechul.

" Oh, Kyuhyun hyung! Kau sudah baikan?" tanya Minho,

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Aku baik minho." Jawabnya, kemudian dia menatap sunbae disampingnya yang terkenal berwajah cantik itu, "Hai, Heechul Hyung."

Heechul menatap Kyuhyun bosan, "Kau kemana saja bocah?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Heechul, "Aku disini saja hyung."

Heechul memutar matanya malas, "Kau sakit!" entah itu sebuah pertanyaan atau pernyataan,

"Aku baik hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun cuek.

"Kenapa bisa sakit?" tanya Heechul,

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya, "Aku baik hyung,"

"Kau tidak makan?" Heechu bertanya lagi,

"Mungkin." Jawab Kyuhyun asal,

"Kau-"

"Kau mengintrogasiku hyung ?" Tuduh Kyuhyun, sedikit paham sifat semaunya dari sunbae sahabat hyungnya, Donghae.

"Tidak!" bantah Heechul.

"Kau memberiku banyak pertanyaan."

"Tidak banyak Kyu, hanya beberapa."

"Bisakah kalian hentikan percakapan konyol kalian ?" Kyuhyun ingin berucap kembali, tapi Changmin memotongnya, selalu saja perdebatan keduanya membuat Changmin dan teman-temannya terlupakan, dan Changmin benci itu.

.

.

"Hyung, Kyunnie pulang."

Baru saja bocah pucat itu membuka pintu, tubuh yang tidak ringan segera menyambutnya. Donghae hyungnya memeluknya erat membuatnya sedikit sesak.

"Kyuhyunnnie, kau baik-baik saja? Aku mendengar dari yesung hyung kau pingsan kemarin. Kenapa kau sudah masuk sekolah?"

Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya menatap Donghae, "Hyung aku baik-baik saja, kau berlebihan."

Donghae melepaskan pelukannya, "Aku mencemaskanmu. Kau tahu, aku bahkan meminta Teukie hyung untuk langsung memesan tiket saat itu juga."

"Aku tahu, maaf membuatmu repot hyung."

"Kyu~"

"Hae-ah, Kyuhyun baru pulang jangan ditanya macam-macam, biarkan dia membersihkan diri dulu." ucap Leeteuk yang saat itu baru keluar dari ruang kerjanya, menghentikan perbincangan kedua yang dia tahu sebentar lagi akan ada acara rengekan Donghae. "Mandilah Kyu, setelah itu turunlah, kita akan makan."

Kyuhyun menatap Leeteuk bingung, "makan? ini masih sore, hyung."

"Tadi aku dan Donghae hanya sempat makan pagi, kemudian langsung pulang, kami menunggu mu pulang untuk makan bersamamu, Kyuhyunnie."

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengiyakan, merasa sedikit bersalah kepada kedua hyung-nya, "Aaah, baiklah, aku akan cepat, hyung."

Kyuhyun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya, sedikit menggerutu sebal dalam hati karena lagi-lagi kejadian seperti ini membuatnya semakin merasa tidak enak. _Mungkin aku harus jujur, _batinnya.

Kyuhyun tampak lebih segar dan tampan dengan pakaian santainya, dengan celana kotak-kotak selututnya dan kaos polos putihnya, Kyuhyun melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuruni tangga. Kyuhyun melihat Leeteuk, Yesung dan Donghae sudah berkumpul, dan semua sedang menunggunya.

"Kyuhyunnie, makanlah yang banyak, kami tidak mau kau sakit lagi," Leeteuk yang duduk disampingnya membantu mengambilkan nasi ke piring Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada kalian." Hyungdeulnya menatap Kyuhyun heran, ini memang sesuatu hal yang jarang terjadi, dan Kyuhyun sudah menebak ekspressi-ekspressi ini sebelumnya, " Aku sudah memikirkan ini sejak beberapa hari terakhir, dan aku rasa aku harus mengatakannya sekarang." Lanjut Kyuhyun serius.

"..." Ketiga hyungnya diam, tapi Kyuhyun tahu hyungnya menunggu.

"Aku merasa-" kalimat Kyuhyun menggantung,

"Kyuhyunnie, apa yang ingin kau katakan? Jangan seperti ini, Kau membuatku takut." Donghae memang merasa was-was sejak tadi. Begitu juga dua Hyungnya, mereka mengangguk membenarkan.

"Aku ingin minta maaf kepada kalian semua. Tolong maafkan aku, maafkan aku." Kyuhyun berkata cepat dalam satu tarikan nafasnya. Dia beberapa kali membungkukkan badannya tanda meminta maaf meski posisinya duduk saat ini.

Hyungdeulnya mengernyit heran, "Apa maksudmu Kyuhyunnie?!" tanya Leeteuk yang duduk dikanannya.

"haah," Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya, masih menundukkan kepala.

"Hyungdeul, kalian selalu bertanya kenapa aku seperti ini kan? Kenapa aku belum bisa menerima kalian kan? Aku akan mengatakan alasanku sekarang," Kyuhyun mengambil nafas dalam, "Karena kalian, begitu asing untukku."

Tidak satupun dari ketiga hyung-nya yang bersuara, entah masih bingung, atau apa, tapi semua diam.

"Hyungdeul, apa kalian tidak paham maksudku?" Kyuhyun menatap heran hyungdeulnya.

"..."

"Hyungdeul jangan bercanda! Aku berbicara serius kepada kalian. Aku memikirkan ini berhari-hari hingga kepalaku rasanya mau pecah dan kalian tidak meresponku saat ini ?" seru Kyuhyun marah, Kyuhyun memang sudah memikirkan ini beberapa hari lalu, dan ketika kyuhyun memberanikan diri mengungkapkan perasaannya, hanya diam yang ditunjukkan ketiga hyungnya. Kyuhyun beranjak dari kursinya dan berniat untuk segera pergi dari ruangan ini, tapi belum sempat Kyuhyun melangkah, Donghae sudah lebih cepat menghampiri Kyuhyun dan berdiri dihadapan Kyuhyun, menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata tajamnya.

"Apa maksudmu Kyu? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba begini?" tanya Donghae.

"Hyung.. Aku, aku belum bisa menerima kalian sebagai keluargaku. Aku, aku belum percaya dengan kalian." jelas Kyuhyun.

"Kau bercanda, Kyu."

"Hyung aku serius! Aku tidak bisa menganggap kalian keluargaku!"

"Jangan bercanda Kyu!"

"Aku tidak bercanda!"

"KYU!" teriak Donghae membuat Kyuhyun kaget, ini pertama kalinya melihat Hyung childishnya membentaknya.

"Donghae hentikan, kembali ke tempatmu. Dan kau Kyu, duduk kembali habiskan makananmu." Perintah Leeteuk. Kyuhyun dan Donghae masih berdiam ditempatnya, mengabaikan perintah Hyung tertua mereka.

"Kalian tidak mau mendengar apa yang aku ucapkan, jadi untuk apa aku masih disini?" Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari hyungdeulnya, melewati Donghae yang masih menatapnya tajam.

"Kyu.. kembali duduk." Perintah Leeteuk lagi. Kyuhyun masih berjalan hingga sebuah tangan mencengkeram bahunya kuat membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tidak mau. Lepaskan tanganmu Hae hyung."

"Kau tidak tahu apapun Kyu,"

"Karena kalian tidak mau menjelaskannya, hyung."

"Belum saatnya Kyu."

Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya dan menepis tangan Donghae di bahunya, menatap ketiga hyungnya, "Lalu kapan hyung? Kapan waktu yang tepat kalian akan menjelaskannya? Ini sudah hampir dua tahun! Dan kalian masih menyembunyikan semuanya dariku?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sebal, dulu pertama kali dia dibawa pulang kerumah ini setelah dirawat beberapa hari dirumah sakit karena imunnya turun, Kyuhyun bertanya siapa mereka? Siapa Leeteuk? Siapa Yesung? Dan siapa Donghae? Apa hubungan mereka dan kenapa mereka membawanya kerumah ini. Tapi ketiganya tidak menjelaskan apapun dan hanya berucap jika suatu saat Kyuhyun akan tahu dan yang jelas mereka bersaudara.

"Hyung, kalian memintaku untuk terbuka kepada kalian, kalian memintaku untuk menerima kalian sebagai saudaraku, tapi kalian tidak pernah menjelaskan apapun kepadaku. Apa itu masuk akal ?!" seru Kyuhyun marah, Kyuhyun memandang Donghae yang berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

"Donghae hyung, katakan padaku bagaimana aku harus bersikap dihadapan kalian ? Kalian benar tentang diriku yang begitu tertutup pada kalian, tapi pernahkah kalian berfikir seperti apa rasanya menjadi diriku? eomma meninggal tiba-tiba, dan kemudian Yesung hyung dan Leeteuk hyung datang kepadaku, mengaku berstatus hyungku, dan memintaku tinggal bersama kalian dan menganggap kalian sebagai keluarga. Aku.. sejak kecil hanya mengenal eomma sebagai keluargaku. Bukan kalian! kalian orang asing hyung!" air mata Kyuhyun menetes begitu saja setiap berbicara tentang eommanya.

Donghae mengusap pipi pucat basah pemuda yang sangat disayangi itu. Berniat memeluk Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun memundurkan tubuhnya sebelum kedua lengan itu merengkuhnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah percayalah, kami keluargamu. Kami memang tidak akan bisa mengungkapkan kebenarannya seperti apa, tapi aku mohon percayalah." Yesung, lelaki bermata sipit yang sejak tadi tidak bersuara mulai berbicara.

"Kau akan tahu jika waktunya tiba Kyunnie." Lanjut Leeteuk dan Donghae mengangguk meyakinkan.

"Tidak Hyung! Aku lelah dengan ketidakjelasan ini. Sampai saat yang kalian maksud tiba, aku akan tinggal bersama samchon dan hyukkie hyung."

"bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?"

"Aku bisa pindah, Hae hyung"

"Tidak boleh Kyuhyun-ah!" tolak Donghae.

Kyuhyun menataap Hyungnya ini heran "Aku akan mencari apartemen!"

"Tidak boleh! Kau harus tetap disini Kyuhyunnie!" Lagi-lagi penolakan yang Kyuhyun dapatkan dari hyung-nya.

"Aku tidak bisa Hyung! Aku tidak mau!" seru Kyuhyun, benar-benar keras kepala, "Aku tidak mau tinggal degan orang asing." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Kami bukan orang asing Kyu!" Sungguh kata-kata Kyuhyun membuat hyungnya geram, mereka bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Kalian orang asing Hyung. Kalian orang asing!" serunya lagi

"Kalian orang asing bagiku hyung. Tidak ada satupun kenangan yang tersimpan tentang kalian. bahkan 15 tahun hidupku dengan eomma, tidak pernah sekalipun bercerita tentang kalian. setiap kali aku berbicara tentang saudara eomma selalu mengalihkan pikiranku. Tidak ada saudara yang tidak mengenal saudaranya Hyung!" Habis sudah tenaga Kyuhyun, bocah itu jatuh terduduk dan menangis terisak, nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Donghae ikut terduduk dan memeluk Kyuhyun menenangkannya. Leeteuk dan Yesung mendekati keduanya.

"Kita kekamarmu, Kyunnie," ucap Yesung kemudian memapah Kyuhyun menuju kamarnya dilantai dua diikuti Leeteuk dan Donghae dibelakangnya.

.

.

_**Seorang anak kecil yang tengah berjalan disamping wanita yang berstatus eommanya tampak terlihat murung. Kepalanya menunduk memandang langkah kakinya yang pendek-pendek namun pelan, mengharuskan eomma-nya berjalan lebih pelan lagi agar bocah itu tidak tertinggal. Wanita itu tahu ada yang salah dengan putranya. Dia memutuskan membawa Kyuhyun, nama bocah yang baru saja dijemputnya dari sekolah barunya ke taman didekat rumah. **_

_**Keduanya duduk disalah satu bangku ditengah taman dibawah pohon rindang yang melindungi mereka dari sengatan matahari. Bocah pucat itu masih murung, malah sekarang tampak mengabaikan sekitar dan memilih untuk memainkan kakinya yang menggantung. Tidak tahan dengan tingkah putranya, wanita tersebut berdiri dari duduknya dan segera berjongkok rendah dihadapan putranya.**_

"_**Kyunnie kenapa?" tanyanya sembari mengusap-usap punggung tangan putranya.**_

_**Kyuhyun menggeleng,**_

"_**Kyunnie berbohong pada eomma. katakan pada eomma apa yang Kyunnie pikirkan?"**_

_**Kyuhyun semakin menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya, tampak ragu untuk mengatakannya, **_

_**Wanita cantik tersebut menghela nafas pelan, "Apa Kyunnie ingin eomma marah?" **_

_**Kyuhyun menatap eommanya kaget, bocah polos itu segera menggeleng kuat mendengar pertanyaan barusan dari orang tercintanya, "Eomma, apa.. Kyunnie punya Appa?" kata apik tersebut meluncur indah dari bibir mungilnya membuat sang ibu kaget.**_

"_**Kenapa Kyunnie bertanya seperti itu?"**_

"_**Tadi Kyunnie diminta mengenalkan diri didepan kelas, teman-teman baru Kyunnie juga, semua mengenalkan Appa dan eomma mereka, tapi Kyunnie hanya mengenalkan eomma saja. Kyunnie tidak tahu harus menjawab apa ketika mereka bertanya tentang appa. Hiks.." hidung Kyuhyun tampak memerah dan matanya berkaca-kaca, isakan kecil keluar juga dari bibir merahnya.**_

"_**Kyunnie mau mendengar cerita tentang Appa Kyunnie?" tanya wanita itu.**_

_**Kyuhyun mengangguk, bersiap mendengarkan.**_

"_**Kyunnie itu punya Appa yang sangat hebat, Appa Kyunnie sangat tampan seperti Kyunnie,"**_

"_**benarkah Appa tampan seperti Kyunnie?" **_

_**Eommanya mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan sang putra, dan Kyuhyun tampak senang mendengar Appa nya tampan sepertinya. "Teruskan eomma!"**_

"_**Appa Kyunnie adalah orang yang baik, setiap pulang kerja appa Kyunnie selalu mencari eomma, Appa akan mencium eomma ."**_

"_**Kenapa yang dicium eomma? Kyunnie tidak?" tanya Kyuhyun, bibirnya mengerucut lucu.**_

"_**Kyunnie masih diperut eomma saat itu."**_

"_**Oh," Kyuhyun ber-oh ria**_

"_**Apa Appa Kyunnie gendut seperti samchon?" tanya Kyuhyun membuat ibunya tertawa.**_

"_**Appa kyunnie lebih gendut dari samchon, perutnya besar seperti Imo." **_

_**Kyuhyun membayangkan appanya yang lebih gendut dari samchonnya dan mempunyai perut buncit seperti Imo-nya yang sedang mengandung saat itu. Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri membayangkannya, "Eomma! Appa jelek!"**_

_**Sang wanita terkikik geli, "Appa Kyunnie tampan kok, hanya perutnya yang besar."**_

"_**Lalu? Appa dimana sekarang, Eomma?" **_

"_**Appa Kyunnie disini, dihati Kyunnie."**_

_**Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung, dahinya mengerut, menatap heran tangan eommanya yang menyentuh lembut dadanya.**_

"_**Kyunnie memang tidak pernah melihat Appa, tapi percayalah sayang, Appa kyunnie selalu ada bersama Kyunnie, disini."**_

_**Kyuhyun mengangguk, meskipun bocah itu masih bingung dengan penjelasan ibunya, tapi dia cukup senang dengan cerita tentang Appanya.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya, dia merasa lehernya sakit. Pikirnya, _mungkin karena tadi baru berteriak-teriak. _Kyuhyun memang langsung tertidur setelah menangis terisak dihadapan hyungdeulnya tadi.

Kyuhyun menyibak selimutnya dan segera melangkahkan kakinya turun ingin mengambil minum. Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung ketika melihat lampu dapur yang menyatu dengan ruang makan yang masih menyala terang padahal ruangan lain gelap. Apa hyungnya lupa mematikan lampu?

Kyuhyun berjalan pelan mendekat ketika samar-samar terdengar suara dari arah ruang makan. Kyuhyun bisa melihat Leeteuk dan Yesung di ruang makan. Yesung mengamati serius Leeteuk yang terlihat tengah menelepon seseorang.

Kyuhyun ingin mendekat namun tubuhnya ditarik seseorang dengan mulutnya yang di bekap dengan tangan hingga membuatnya berontak.

"Diam dan dengarkanlah. Maka kau akan menemukan sesuatu yang sangat penting. Salah satu yang selama ini kau cari." ucap orang itu.

"_Apa yang dia katakan?"_

.

.

TBC

Mau balas revies, tapi tidak semua, hanya beberapa yang paling sering ditanyakan.

"_Kenapa Kyuhyun dingin ke hyungnya?"_

Sudah terjawab disini ya. Karena kyuhyun merasa asing terhadap mereka.

"_Leeteuk, Yesung dan Donghae itu hyung kandung Kyuhyun bukan?"_

Yang ini masih rahasia

"_Appa Kyuhyun mana?"_

Masih rahasia juga

Dan buat yang masih bingung dengan jalan cerita ff ini, jangan bingung, karena ini ff akan sampai akhir membingungkan^^

Tunggu chapter depan ya^^

-o-

Thanks to:

septianurmalit1, Choding, chairun, erka, ekha sparkyu, Rahma94, Awaelfkyu13, mifta cinya, Puput, mengkyuwind, cuttiekyu, .9, ningKyu, nanakyu, kyuli 99, dewiangel, gyu1315, dini. , , Sparkyubum, Shin Ririn1013, Desviana407, laila, SheeHae, Keys13th, aya, susilawatilia208, phn19, yulianasuka, hyunnie02, nami elf, dewidossantosleite, diahretno, Kuroi Ilna,

-o-

maaf buat yang belum kesebut atau salah dalam penulisan nama.

Buat yang sudah review, follow, bahkan ngefavorite ini ff saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak^^


	4. Chapter 4

Cast:

Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Yesung, Donghae, Ryeowook

Brothership

Chapter -4, dibaca boleh, tidak dibaca juga tidak apa-apa, review tidak diwajibkan^^

Happy reading~

-o-

"_**Eomma hanya punya Kyunnie, dan Kyunnie hanya punya eomma. Eomma tidak akan meninggalkan Kyunnie, bagaimana dengan Kyunnie? Apa Kyunnie akan meninggalkan Eomma?"**_

"_**Tentu saja tidak! Kyunnie akan selalu bersama eomma selamanya, karena Kyunnie sayang eomma!"**_

_**.**_

Kyuhyun menyeret tubuhnya yang tidak bertenaga menuju ke kamarnya. Matanya tampak memerah dan pandangannya kosong, dihempaskannya tubuhnya keatas tempat tidurnya. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya erat, ingatannya kembali memutar kejadian yang baru saja terjadi, mulai dari pembicaraannya di meja makan dengan hyungdeulnya yang berakhir dengan tangisannya, dirinya yang terbangun dari tidurnya karena merasakan tenggorokkannya sakit dan berniat mengambil minum, ketidaksengajaannya yang melihat Yesung dan Leeteuk di dapur kemudian berakhir dengan dirinya yang menguping pembicaraan keduanya.

"_Diam dan dengarkanlah. Maka kau akan menemukan sesuatu yang sangat penting. Salah satu yang selama ini kau cari."_

_Mata Kyuhyun terbelalak kaget ketika melihat Hwan ahjussi, maid yang sudah dianggap kakek oleh ketiga hyung nya sekarang sedang mendekap tubuhnya sembari menutup mulutnya dan mengisyaratkan untuk tetap diam berdiri dibalik dinding pembatas ruang makan dengan dapur._

_Kyuhyun mengangguk, kemudian orang yang dihormati oleh semua orang didalam rumah ini pun melepaskan bekapan tangannya pada mulut Kyuhyun._

"_Bagaimana Hyung? Apa terjadi sesuatu ?" suara Yesung dari ruang yang berbeda membuat Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hwan ahjussi kearah Yesung dan Leeteuk di ruang makan. Kyuhyun memperhatikan dengan seksama apa yang terjadi._

_Leeteuk mendudukkan diri pada kursi dihadapan Yesung, membelakangi Kyuhyun, membuat kedua orang yang tak diundang tersebut kesulitan membaca raut wajah dari bocah sulung itu._

_Terlihat Leeteuk memijat pelipisnya, kemudian menghela nafas kecil, "Kepalaku rasanya mau pecah Yesung." Ujar Leeteuk._

"_Apa keadaannya semakin buruk, Hyung ?" gurat kecemasan terlihat jelas di raut wajah tampan pemuda bermata sipit itu._

"_Apa menurutmu keadaan seperti ini terlihat baik ?" Pertanyaan Leeteuk membuat Kyuhyun bingung, pemuda pucat tersebut mengalihkan pandangan matanya kepada orang disampingnya, meminta penjelasan, namun orang yang sudah berumur tersebut hanya mengangguk memintanya mengamati keduanya lagi._

"_Otaknya mengalami pembengkakan, appa koma Ye-"_

_"Kyuhyun? Ahjussi?" sebuah suara dari seseorang yang berdiri dibelakang Kyuhyun memotong percakapan Yesung dan Leeteuk, mengagetkan keempat orang disana. "Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan ?" tanya Donghae._

"_Kyuhyun?" seru Yesung kaget. Leeteuk sendiri segera membalikkan tubuhnya kebelakang menghadap Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Berbeda dengan Donghae yang tampak bingung, Yesung dan Leeteuk malah tampak sangat terkejut._

"_Se-sejak kapan kau disitu?" tanya Yesung masih dengan kekagetannya._

"_Baru saja, hyung." Kyuhyun menatap Yesung dan Leeteuk bergantian. _

"_Kau mendengar pembicaraan kami ?" tanya Leeteuk gugup._

_Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Hm, tidak semua. Hanya beberapa, tapi aku butuh penjelasan untuk itu sekarang." jawab Kyuhyun._

"_Tidak ada gunanya untuk berbohong lagi. Anggap saja ini kesempatan untuk kalian mengungkapkan semuanya, hyung." Lanjut Kyuhyun._

"_..."_

"_Jelaskan semua nya padaku, hyung." Tuntut Kyuhyun kepada Leeteuk dan Yesung yang masih saja diam, mengabaikan Donghae yang berdiri dibalik punggungnya tidak mengerti. _

_Leeteuk menghela nafas berat, "Memang sudah saatnya ternyata, duduklah! Hyung jelaskan semuanya. Ahjussi, pergilah tidur." Perintah Leeteuk,_

"_Kau ingin mendengar yang mana, Kyuhyun?" tanya Leeteuk setelah Kyuhyun dan Donghae duduk nyaman dan Hwan ahjussi yang sudah berpamitan pergi setelah sebelumnya meminta maaf._

"_Yang mana saja." jawab Kyuhyun._

"_Appa mengalami kecelakaan serius beberapa waktu lalu dan diharuskan dirawat di rumah sakit, ada pembengkakan pada otaknya. Oleh karena itu, beberapa hari lalu aku dan Donghae ke Jepang untuk menggantikan Yesung menemani appa disana." _

_Perkataan Leeteuk membuat Donghae mengerti keadaan seperti apa yang sedang terjadi._

"_Appa mengalami kecelakaan ketika akan menuju ke bandara. Appa berniat pulang menemuimu minggu lalu." Lanjut Leeteuk._

"_Bisa kalian jelaskan dari awal, hyung? Aku sungguh tidak mengerti." Tanya Kyuhyun, ia memang tidak mengerti semua ini, appa siapa? Appa yang mana? Kecelakaan apa? Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak tahu._

"_Beberapa waktu lalu, appa menelepon dan memberitahukan akan pulang ke Seoul, appa ingin menemuimu dan menjelaskan semuanya. Jangan tanya apa yang ingin dijelaskan! Akupun tidak tahu Kyuhyun-ah." Gertak Leeteuk tiba-tiba ketika melihat Kyuhyun hendak memotong penjelasannya. "Dan ketika appa menuju bandara kecelakaan itu terjadi, mobilnya menabrak truck yang berputar arah. Akibat kecelakaan itu kondisi appa sekarang kritis."_

_Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar ucapan Leeteuk, dahinya tampak mengerut menunjukkan dia sedang berpikir._

"_Apa yang kalian maksud itu.. appa-ku juga?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit ragu._

"_Yah, appamu, appaku, appa Yesung dan appa Donghae."_

"_..."_

"_Aku masih tidak mengerti, Hyung." Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak, dahinya mengernyit, "Aku sudah berada disini selama hampir dua tahun, tapi kenapa orang yang kalian maksud appa itu baru akan menemuiku?" _

_Kyuhyun masih ragu memanggil orang yang dimaksud Leeteuk dengan panggilan appa. Karena dia memang merasa tidak punya appa. Jangankan appa yang baru dikenal dari cerita barusan, orang-orang yang telah ada disampingnya selama dua tahun ini saja masih ia ragukan sebagai hyung-nya._

_Leeteuk membuang nafasnya kasar, dan Yesung memandang hyungnya tersebut dengan raut wajah iba._

"_Dua tahun lalu saat Hannah eomma meninggal, appa tidak bisa datang untuk mengantarkan Hannah eomma keperistirahatan terakhirnya. Kondisi Ryeowook tidak memungkinkan untuk ditinggalkan. Jadi hanya aku dan Leeteuk hyung yang pergi dan menjemputmu saat itu." Jelas Yesung._

"_Ryeowook itu Hyungmu." Tambah Leeteuk,_

"_H-Hyungku?"_

"_Yah, Hyungmu, anak appa dengan Heejin eomma yang berbeda satu tahun denganmu. Dia menderita gagal ginjal dan penyakitnya memburuk tepat ketika Hannah eomma meninggal." Yesung mengambil jeda sebentar, "Appa menikah dengan Heejin eomma setelah kepergian Hannah eomma meninggalkan appa." Lanjutnya._

"_Mwo? Appa menikah setelah eomma meninggalkannya? Dia bersenang-senang setelah eomma pergi ?" seru Kyuhyun tak percaya. Dalam hati Kyuhyun memaki orang yang mereka sebut appa itu._

"_Kau salah Kyu! Ini bukan seperti yang ada dipikiranmu." Leeteuk seolah mengerti apa yang Kyuhyun pikirkan, "Appa mencari kalian setelah pernikahan tersebut, begitupun Heejin eomma, mereka berdua mencari ke Jepang, ke tanah kelahiran Hannah eomma. Dan appa meminta kami tinggal di Korea bersama halmonie dan haraboeji mencari Hannah umma dan kau di sekitar Seoul."_

"_Benarkah seperti itu ?" entah kenapa hati Kyuhyun masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka jelaskan, masih banyak kejanggalan._

"_Kau meminta penjelasan, kami menunjukkan kebenaran tapi kau malah tidak percaya!" Leeteuk mendengus kesal._

"_Karena ini aneh, Hyung! Sulit untukku percaya!" ucap Kyuhyun._

"_Terserah!"_ _Leeteuk menelungkupkan kepalanya pada tangan yang bertumpu di meja makan. Kepala nya benar-benar serasa ingin meledak saat itu._

"_Aku masih bingung Hyung, kalian bilang kalian mencari kami, apa selama bertahun-tahun kalian tidak menemukan kami? Karena memang aku tidak mengenal kalian, eomma bahkan tidak pernah bercerita apapun tentang kalian, tapi itu juga tidak mungkin, karena Teukie hyung dan Yesung hyung menjemputku setelah pemakaman eomma. Hyung, tolong jelaskan." mohon Kyuhyun._

_Donghae mengangguk, "Kau benar Kyuhyunnie, kau ingat saat kau berusia 10 tahun? Saat itulah kami menemukannya, Aku tidak sengaja melihat eomma di toko kue. Membeli sebuah tar untuk ulang tahun anak tercintanya." Ucap Donghae halus, namun Kyuhyun dapat melihat jika Donghae menatapnya dengan pandangan matanya yang tajam. Ingatannya secara reflek kembali ke saat dia ulang tahun ke sepuluh._

"_**Kyunnie~ tutup matamu, eomma punya kejutan untukmu sayang."**_

_**Bocah kecil yang duduk di sofa ruang tamu tersebut memejamkan matanya menuruti perintah eommanya.**_

"_**cha, sekarang buka matamu sayang." Kelopak mata berbingkai bulu mata yang panjang dan lentik tersebut membuka perlahan, Sebuah kue ulang tahun kecil bertuliskan happy birthday Kyuhyun dengan lilin berbentuk angka 10 menyala indah dihadapannya. "selamat ulang tahun sayang." Ucap wanita itu membuat Kyuhyun kecil tampak senang dengan kejutan eommanya.**_

Kyuhyun menghentikan lamunannya, dia segera bangkit dari rebahannya, menggelengkan kepalanya kasar, kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Dia berniat mencuci muka, pipinya terasa lengket dan tidak nyaman karena air mata yang tak disadarinya menetes.

Kyuhyun membasuh mukanya berkali-kali, kemudian manatap cermin dihadapannya, memperhatikan wajahnya yang tampak kusut, lagi-lagi ingatan tentang perkataan Donghae tadi menghampiri pikirannya.

"_apa kau tahu, Kyu? Aku bahkan tidak pernah mendapat ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari wanita yang pernah mengandungku itu." Donghae memandang wajah Kyuhyun yang menunduk._

"_Hae~ " Leeteuk mencoba menghibur Donghae, tapi Itu memang benar, ibunya seakan lupa tanggal kelahiran Donghae dan kedua hyungnya. Donghae tidak pernah mendapat ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari kedua orang tuanya. Hanya dari kedua hyungnya namun tanpa ada perayaan ataupun kue kecil._

"_Kau sangat beruntung, Kyuhyun. Kau bisa bersama eomma selama lima belas tahun hidupmu. Sedang aku hanya mampu menikmatinya selama lima tahun. Dan apa kau tahu? Dalam waktu lima tahun kami hanya bertemu eomma sebulan sekali, dan itu hanya beberapa jam, karena eomma harus cepat-cepat menyiapkan makan siang untuk putranya. Bahkan tidak jarang kami harus kecewa karena eomma tidak datang entah karena apa? apa aku boleh berpikir buruk jika semua itu adalah karenamu Kyuhyun?" Donghae kemudian beranjak pergi begitu saja tanpa melihat Kyuhyun._

_Kyuhyun seketika merasa kepala memberat, tubuhnya kaku dan pikirannya kosong. Berbeda dengan hyung nya yang berjalan menjauhinya. Donghae merasa semua bebannya lepas begitu saja, kepalanya juga terasa kosong, tapi bukan kosong karena menanggung beban. Bebannya menguap entah kemana, kepalanya terasa ringan sekarang._

Rasa bersalah lagi dan lagi harus menghampiri Kyuhyun, dia menyesal telah berucap bahwa mereka yang baik-baik saja tanpa eomma-nya karena mereka telah memiliki eomma lagi dengan appa yang mereka ketahui keberadaannya. Tidak sepertinya yang hanya merasakan kasih sayang eomma tanpa mengenal sesosok appa.

_Eommaaa, apa yang harus aku lakukan? _Kyuhyun berbaring di kasurnya, bocah itu mengambil handphone-nya di meja nakas, dan memencet tonjolan kecil dibagian sisi phone-nya, layar hitam itu menyala, menampilkan angka bertuliskan 02:45 AM. Kyuhyun mendengus, kemudian menyimpan benda persegi panjang tersebut ke bawah bantal disamping kepalanya. Ditariknya selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, matanya terpejam mencoba tidur.

Tidak! Kyuhyun tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Ditendangnya keras selimutnya, kemudian berlari serampangan keluar kamar menuju ruangan yang tidak cukup besar di pojok dapur.

"Hwan ahjussi, apa kau sudah tidur?" kata Kyuhyun setelah beberapa kali mengetuk pintu. Perlahan pintu tersebut terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok yang Kyuhyun cari.

"Belum tuan muda, apa ada yang bisa saya bantu."

Seperti dugaan Kyuhyun, "Bolehkah aku masuk, ahjussi?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Dahi orang tua itu mengerut bingung, namun kemudian mengangguk. Kyuhyun segera masuk ke dalam dan duduk di sudut ranjang.

"Katakan yang Hwang ahjussi tahu, segalanya. Aku yakin ahjussi mendengar apa yang kami bicarakan tadi. Dan aku tahu masih banyak yang belum diceritakan Hyungdeul."

Hwang ahjussi sudah menebak jika pada akhirnya dia juga harus turun tangan. Lelaki berumur itu mengangguk kemudian mulai berbicara segala yang dia ketahui.

Dan disinilah Kyuhyun sekarang, berdiri di ruang ICU yang steril dan terasa dingin. Ruangan yang bising dengan bunyi-bunyi yang asing di telinganya dari mesin kedokteran yang tidak pernah Kyuhyun tahu cara kerjanya. Dia berada disalah satu area hi-tech dengan orang lainnya bermarga Cho yang menatap sesosok lain yang terbaring di tempat tidur yang besar.

Kyuhyun menatap sosok yang kata mereka adalah appa-nya dengan pandangan ngeri. Orang itu tampak begitu lemah, ada selang pernafasan di mulutnya dan berbagai selang kecil yang menjulur dengan ujung jarum tertusuk di masing-masing tangannya. Sebuah klem kecil juga terpasang di jarinya, Kyuhyun berpikir, _apa gunanya benda itu?_

Disamping kanan ranjang sebuah mesin bermonitor dengan empat garis di layar monitornya membentuk sebuah irama garis naik turun berlawan dengan teratur, seolah garis yang terbentuk dengan kuat dan stabil itu memberitahukan kepada mereka bahwa orang yang terbaring lemah di ranjang pesakitan itu masih bersama mereka.

Meskipun mulutnya terpasang sebuah selang ventilator, dia terlihat begitu tenang, terbaring dalam tidur nyenyaknya.

"Tidakkah kau ingin memberi salam padanya?" suara Leeteuk menyadarkan Kyuhyun. Bocah pucat itu hanya melirik kecil dari sudut matanya pada hyung sulungnya.

"Kau juga bisa menyentuhnya, jika ingin. Keadaannya sudah stabil sekarang."

Leeteuk kemudian berjalan keluar meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri kaku disudut ranjang.

_Kau siapa? _

Kyuhyun menatap sosok appa yang begitu kecil ditempat tidur besarnya. Tubuhnya berbungkus selimut biru lembut yang menutupi kaki hingga perut nya.

_Mereka bilang kau appa ku. Tapi eomma bilang appaku itu sosok yang kuat dan besar. Kau tak tampak seperti itu sekarang. Kau menyedihkan._

Kyuhyun merasa lidahnya kelu, tidak mampu ia gunakan. Otaknya seolah memerintahkan mulutnya untuk tertutup rapat, Kyuhyun hanya mampu berucap dalam hatinya.

Kyuhyun terkejut ketika merasa tangannya menggenggam tangan lain yang terasa hangat. Bukan orang yang terbaring lemah itu yang menyentuhnya, tapi di yang menghampiri orang itu, tanpa disadari sebenarnya. Kyuhyun terjatuh di kursi yang ada disamping tempat tidur, diletakkannya kepalanya pada lengan besar namun lemas dengan perlahan.

"Bangun dan jelaskan semuanya padaku!" bisiknya.

"Hai.. bisakah kau mendengarku?" tanya Kyuhyun, tapi orang dihadapannya tetap diam tak bersuara, "Kau berhutang banyak penjelasan, Tuan"

SREKK

Suara selambu yang tertarik halus membuatku mendongakkan kepala untuk sekedar mengecek siapa yang masuk. Seorang wanita cantik berpakaian rapi yang Kyuhyun ketahui adalah seorang perawat berjalan mendekatinya.

"Keadaannya baik tuan, tidak ada organ vital yang terluka." Jelas wanita cantik yang Kyuhyun ketahui bernama Aoi.

"Bolehkah aku memandikannya?" Lanjutnya seraya tersenyum.

Kyuhyun mengangguk kemudian segera berdiri dan melangkahkan kaki keluar ruangan.

"Kyu!" Donghae menghampiri Kyuhyun yang baru saja melewati pintu ICU. Donghae, Yesung, dan Leeteuk memang menunggunya di ruang tunggu, sengaja membiarkan Kyuhyun berdua saja.

Terlihat Yesung dan Leeteuk berbicara dengan seorang dokter yang menangani appanya, -mungkin. Donghae menarik lengan Kyuhyun untuk mendekat.

"Keadaannya stabil meskipun dalam kondisi kritis. Dia mengalami beberapa luka dalam. Termasuk bagian diafragma, tapi kami sudah menanganinya semalam." Jelas sang dokter, "Dari hasil MRI menunjukkan bahwa pasien mengalami pembengkakkan otak. Kami menstimulasi koma untuk memonitori pembengkakkan otaknya."

"Jangan khawatir, dia akan baik-baik saja. Kami akan melakukan yang terbaik." Hibur sang dokter, mencoba menghapus raut cemas yang tergambar jelas dari keempat orang dihadapannya. Kemudian berlalu memasuki ruangan ICU, memeriksa pasiennya yang masih dimandikan wanita cantik didalam.

"Apa kalian lapar?" tanya Leeteuk ditanggapi dengan anggukan dari Yesung dan Donghae, "Baiklah, ayo makan."

.

Leeteuk, Yesung, Donghae dan Kyuhyun duduk tenang dibangku kantin rumah sakit, tengah menikmati sarapan mereka yang bisa dikatakan sangat terlambat, karena matahari hampir mencapai puncak saat ini.

Drrrttt ddrrrttt...

Handphone Donghae menyala, menandakan adanya sebuah panggilan masuk. Dengan segera diraihnya handphonenya dan menggeser layarnya. Didekatkannya phone tersebut ke telinganya, "Ah! Kau sudah sampai?... kami sedang di kantin... iya baru saja... ya, kesini saja... hm... bye."

"Ryeowook sudah sampai?" tanya Yesung setelah Donghae menutup teleponnya.

Donghae mengangguk, "iya, Hyung, dia akan kemari."

"Bersama Eomma?"

"Aku tidak tanya. Kupikir tidak."

Kyuhyun menatap mereka bergantian, tangannya masih sibuk mengaduk-ngaduk makanannya. Sedari tadi bocah itu memang tidak menyuapkan sesendok pun makanan ke mulutnya.

"Hyung!" Seorang bocah mungil berlari kecil menghampiri meja Kyuhyun, bocah yang Kyuhyun yakini bernama Ryeowook itu segera memeluk Donghae, Yesung dan Leeteuk secara bergantian, posisi ketiganya masih terduduk di kursi mengharuskannya membungkuk saat tangannya melingkar di leher mereka. Kemudian dia menatap Kyuhyun, matanya mengerjab beberapa kali.

"Dia Kyuhyun Ryeowook –ah." Kata Yesung menjawab kebingungan bocah itu.

"Oh? Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun yang itu?" dia menatap Yesung masih dengan raut wajah bingungnya.

Yesung mengangguk membuat bocah itu membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

Kyuhyun membatin,_ Kyuhyun yang itu? Itu yang apa? apa yang mereka bicarakan? _Pikiran buruk Kyuhyun tentang apa yang mereka bicarakan menguap begitu saja saat sebuah tangan melingkar membungkus leher jenjangnya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Kyuhyunnie~ kau kemana saja?" Bisik Ryeowook ditelinganya. Kyuhyun mengernyit, berpikir ada yang salah dengan bocah ini, bukankah mereka baru saja bertemu, dan apa tadi? Kyuhyunnie? Bocah ini memanggilnya sok akrab sekali.

"Ah, wookie, kau sendiri?" bocah imut itu mengangguk, "eomma dimana?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"Eomma di perusahaan. Nanti malam hyung eomma akan kemari. Ah! Bagaimana appa?"

"Appa baik Ryeowook, kondisinya stabil."

"Kyuhyun –ah! Kau sudah melihat appa?" tanya Ryeowook antusias, Kyuhyun yang sibuk mencampur aduk makanannya mengalihkan pandanganya ke bocah disampingnya, mengangguk singkat kemudian kembali keaktivitasnya, sedang yang lain hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah dingin Kyuhyun.

"Kau me-"

"Aku selesai Hyung, aku akan menunggu kalian di taman Hyung," Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Ryeowook, dia berdiri dari duduknya dan segera melangkahkan kakinya menjauh. _Aku tidak suka bocah itu, _ batin Kyuhyun.

"Kyu! Tunggu!" suara dari Leeteuk membuatnya berhenti, Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap kearah Leeteuk, "Kita akan disini menemani Ryeowook sampai eomma tiba. Tapi jika kau lelah Donghae atau Yesung akan menemanimu pulang."

"Pulang? Ke seoul?"

"Maksudku... kerumah appa di sini."

"Oh! tidak. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya berjalan- jalan saja, hyung."

"Hm, kami menunggu mu di ruangan appa. Kita akan kesana sebentar lagi."

"Hm,"

Kemudian Kyuhyun kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju area belakang rumah sakit. Sebuah taman yang cukup luas dan nyaman untuk pasien-pasien yang ada disini berkumpul menikmati langit, bersantai, atau sekedar menunggu matahari terbenam.

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke sebuah bangku ditengah taman disamping lampu taman. Dia mengusap kasar wajahnya. Tubuhnya sebenarnya lelah. Jelas saja lelah, dia baru sembuh dari sakit, namun kemudian terjadi pertengkaran diantara Kyuhyun dan hyungdeulnya kemarin yang membuat otaknya mendapat sebuah beban lagi. Lalu di tambah semalam Kyuhyun tidak tidur sama sekali.

Kyuhyun berbicara dengan Hwan ahjussi hingga pagi hampir menjelang. Awalnya, Kyuhyun pikir setelah mendengar cerita bebannya akan terangkat sedikit, tapi ternyata dia salah, kepala tidak lebih baik karena otaknya terus saja memikirkan setiap detail kata yang keluar dari mulut pria paruh baya itu.

Kyuhyun memutuskan kembali ke kamarnya, tepat saat jam menunjukkan pukul lima pagi. Baru sejenak Kyuhyun berbaring di tempat tidur menunggu hari sedikit siang untuknya menyiapkan diri berangkat menuju sekolah, Donghae sudah menariknya dari istirahat singkatnya dan bilang akan berangkat ke jepang. Kemudian berakhir dengan dirinya yang terdampar di taman ini sekarang.

_Changmin pasti akan marah-marah lagi karena aku tidak masuk._

Entah kenapa disaat seperti ini, Kyuhyun justru teringat akan Changmin. Bocah tiang hyperaktif yang duduk dibangku depan tempat duduknya. Diambilnya benda persegi panjang di sakunya, kulit jarinya bergesekan dengan layar pada phone tersebut, Kyuhyun berniat menelepon Changmin, namun diurungkan karena ingat pasti sekarang Changmin masih duduk tenang menghadap papan tulis memperhatikan seonsangnim yang berbicara panjang lebar di depan.

Drrrttt dddrrrrtttt

Benda ditangan Kyuhyun bergetar lama menunjukkan ada sebuah panggilan,

_Changmin? _

Kyuhyun menatap heran layar phone yang masih menyala terang, dahinya mengerut sibuk berfikir, _bocah ini panjang umur sekali!_ namun tidak ingin membuat marah sahabatnya, Kyuhyun segera mengangkatnya.

"Yeoboseyo, Changmin?"

"_Iya Kyu! Ini aku!"_

Kyuhyun meringis mendengar jawaban Changmin, "Hahaha, ada apa Min?"

"_Yak kau?! Kenapa tidak masuk sekolah?"_ tanya Changmin dari line seberang, seperti dugaan Kyuhyun.

"Aaaah,"

"_..."_

"Tidak apa-apa Changmin. Kau sendiri, kenapa meleponku? Bukankah harusnya sekarang kau sedang belajar?"

"_Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan! Aku ijin ke toilet!"_

"Oh, Aku liburan Min, di Jepang."

"_Mwo?!"_ Seru Changmin keras membuat Kyuhyun sedikit menjauhkan handphone-nya.

"Akan aku jelaskan jika kita sudah bertemu. Belajar yang rajin sana!"

"_Yak! Baiklah, aku menunggumu, aku tutup teleponnya!"_

"Hm,"

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis saat telinganya mendengar bunyi tuutt tuutt tuutt beberapa kali. Kemudian dimasukkannya benda itu kedalam saku, punggung tegapnya menyandar pada badan kursi, dan wajahnya menengadah keatas, matanya yang memandang lekat langit biru perlahan-lahan menjadi sebuah pandangan kosong.

_Eomma apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku merindukanmu._

.

_**Suasana hening tampak dari ruangan yang penuh dengan murid-murid yang tengah mengerjakan soal ujian. Kyuhyun, salah satu siswa yang sedang sibuk membolak-balikkan kertas soal dihadapannya, tangan kanannya sibuk mencoretan-coretkan pensil pada kertas penuh angka disampingnya. Dia hampir selesai sebenarnya, hanya tinggal satu nomor saja. Harusnya semenit lagi dia mampu menyelesaikan soal terakhir tersebut, tapi suara ketukan pintu menghentikan kegiatannya. Kepalanya menatap pintu yang terbuka hanya untuk sekedar tahu siapa yang mengganggu ujian mereka.**_

_**Seorang guru yang memiliki rambut hampir putih semua memasuki kelasnya. Berbicara sebentar dengan pengawas ujian, kemudian berjalan ke arah bocah yang masih setia menatap seonsangnim tua itu.**_

"_**Kyuhyun-ssi, mari ikut saya ke kantor." Katanya lirih setelah sampai dihadapan Kyuhyun.**_

_**Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi, "tapi saem, saya harus mengerjakan ujian."**_

"_**Apa masih lama? Ini penting." **_

"_**Tidak, hanya satu soal lagi."**_

"_**Baiklah, kerjakan dengan cepat. Kemudian segera ke kantor. Samchon mu sudah menunggu." Ujarnya, kemudian guru tersebut berjalan meninggalkan kelas setelah membungkuk minta maaf pada pengawas ujian.**_

_**.**_

"_**Samchon! Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa ramai sekali?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika dia yang tadi dijemput paksa oleh pamannya saat mengerjakan ujian melihat rumahnya tampak begitu ramai. Imo nya yang berdiri di depan pintu yang sengaja menunggu Kyuhyun pulang segera berlari memeluk bocah tinggi itu.**_

_**Wanita yang begitu dekat dengan ibunya tersebut menangis terisak di bahunya. Kyuhyun melihat Hyuk hyung, sepupunya yang memandang iba kearahnya. Matanya merah, hidungnya juga, Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung, "Imo, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kyuhyun masih dalam dekapan sang bibi.**_

"_**Kyuhyun –ah, hiks.. Kyu.."**_

"_**Imo! Katakan apa yang terjadi?!" bentak Kyuhyun sembari melepas kasar pelukan bibinya, pikirannya berkata ada sesuatu yang buruk. "Samchon! Ada apa ini? Hyung! Tolong katakan sesuatu!" teriak Kyuhyun kesal.**_

_**Eunhyuk menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan membawa bocah itu masuk kedalam rumah, memintanya untuk duduk di sofa ruang tamu.**_

"_**Kyuhyun duduklah, orang ini akan menjelaskan semuanya." kata sepupu Kyuhyun sembari menunjuk wanita yang sudah duduk di sofa-nya sejak Kyuhyun tiba tadi.**_

"_**Kyuhyun –ssi, mianhae, jeongmal mianhae." **_

_**Kyuhyun memandang tajam wanita dihadapannya. Dia tidak suka dengan wanita itu. "Cepat ceritakan apa yang terjadi." Ucap Kyuhyun dingin.**_

"_**Y-ya, T-tadi ketika saya dalam perjalanan pulang, karena mendapat kabar bahwa anak saya sakit dan masuk rumah sakit, saya yang terburu-buru dalam berkendara sehingga kurang mentaati peraturan lalu lintas. Jadi saat itu saya menerobos rambu-rambu yang baru saja berwarna merah dan melajukan mobil saya dengan cepat. Disaat itulah i-ibu mu menyeberang jalan juga dengan berlari tanpa melihat situasi." Jelasnya gugup.**_

_**Kyuhyun masih terdiam, otaknya mencerna dengan lambat setiap perkataan wanita itu.**_

"_**Aku sudah mencoba membawa ibumu kerumah sakit, tapi ibumu tidak tertolong. Mianhamnida Kyuhyun –ssi, mianhamnida." Wanita itu berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali.**_

_**Sadar dengan apa yang terjadi, Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya kasar berkali-kali,Eunhyuk yang melihat itu segera memeluk sepupunya.**_

"_**Eomma, eomma!" Kyuhyun terus meracau tidak jelas, terus memanggil eomma.. eommaa..**_

"_**Tidak... tidak.. itu tidak benar! Kau bohong!"**_

"_**mianhae.. mianhae.. jeongmal mianhae"**_

_**.**_

Kyuhyun merasakan tepukan lembut dilengannya, matanya membuka perlahan, pandangannya masih tampak buram, lalu dikerjapkannya matanya beberapa kali hingga pandangannya jelas. Kyuhyun mengedarkan matanya menatap sekeliling. _Gelap,_ _Ini taman? ,_tanyanya dalam hati.

"Kyuhyun, kenapa tidur disini?" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangan ke kanannya, Hyung tertuanya sedang menatapnya khawatir.

"Ah, sepertinya aku ketiduran hyung. Mianhae." Sesal Kyuhyun.

"Hm, tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita pulang. Yang lain sudah menunggu di mobil."

"Pulang?"

"Iya pulang, ini sudah malam Kyuhyun. Liat, hampir jam 7." Kyuhyun tersentak kaget mendengar ucapan Leeteuk, dan matanya membelalak saat Leeteuk menunjukkan layar phonenya yang bertuliskan angka 06:48 PM.

_Aku tidur sangat lama!_

"Pergilah dulu, Hyung. Aku akan menyusul setelah cuci muka."

"Baiklah." Kemudian keduanya beranjak dari kursi taman, melangkahkan kaki mereka berbeda tujuan.

Kyuhyun berjalan di koridor rumah sakit, mencari kamar mandi kecil. Tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, tepat ketika Kyuhyun berpapasan dengan seseorang yang berwajah mirip sekali dengan seseorang yang Kyuhyun tahu adalah...

DEG!

_Wanita yang menabrak eomma? Dia... wanita pembunuh eomma!_

.

.

TBC

Huwaaaa... akhirnya selesai.. maaf lama update, ada banyak hal yang bikin lama update, salah satu alasannya adalah karena rumah yang direnovasi membuat saya kurang bisa ngetik dengan nyaman. Alasan yang lainnya masih banyak tapi tidak penting XD sekali lagi maaaaaafff *bow

Thanks to:

hyunnie02 , Rahma94 , Nisa , Puput , Shofie Kim , aya, kyuli 99 , cuttiekyu , Awaelfkyu13 , nami elf , ameliachan , Choding , chairun , Sheehae , septianurmalit1 , sofyanayunita1 , yulianasuka , dewiangel , phn19 , mifta cinya , ningKyu , Sparkyubum , Kuroi Ilna , Wonhaesung Love , ekha sparkyu , kadek , dewidossantosleite , Desviana407 , koukei8696 , sparkyuminhenecia , oktav , oktaveva

Terima kasih buat yang review, nge-fav dan nge-follow.. terima kasih banyak.


	5. Chapter 5

Cast:

Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Yesung, Donghae, Ryeowook

Brothership

Chapter -5

dibaca boleh, tidak dibaca juga tidak apa-apa, review tidak diwajibkan^^

Happy reading~

-o-

Udara pagi masih cukup dingin, padahal matahari sudah muncul sejak tadi. Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan tidak semangat mengikuti ketiga hyungnya yang berjalan didepannya menyusuri koridor rumah sakit. Tadi sewaktu mereka makan pagi, Leeteuk mendapat telepon dari Ryeowook, Leeteuk mengatakan kepada mereka bahwa _appa_ akan segera sadar. Jadi Leeteuk meminta mereka untuk cepat menyelesaikan sarapan kemudian segera bersiap.

"Ryeowook ah!" Leeteuk mempercepat langkahnya ketika melihat sosok mungil duduk sendirian di kursi tunggu depan ruang ICU. Ryeowook segera berdiri ketika melihat hyungdeulnya berjalan tergesa ke arahnya. "Apa kata dokter, Ryeowook?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Dokter sudah memonitori pembengkakkan pada otak _appa_, Hyung. Dan saat ini sudah tidak ada masalah dengan otaknya, jadi beberapa jam lagi _appa_ akan sadar." Papar Ryeowook.

Semua bernafas lega mendengar kabar baik itu, "_Eomma_ dimana?"

"Didalam." Ucap Ryeowook sembari menunjuk ruang ICU dengan dagunya.

"Tidak kerja?" tanya Donghae heran, Ryeowook menggeleng, "Tidak, katanya _eomma_ ingin melihat _appa_ bangun, sepertinya _eomma_ sangat merindukan _appa_," Ryeowook tersenyum geli, sedikit merasa lucu dengan tingkah ibunya yang begitu menyayangi _appa_nya. Senyum bocah mungil itu menular ke Leeteuk, dan juga yang lainnya.

"Tentu saja," seru Donghae, Ryeowook menggerutu ketika mendapat pukulan kecil dibahunya dari hyung penyuka ikan tersebut, "Dokter menstimulasi koma pada _appa_ selama seminggu. Itu sangat lama, Wookie."

Kyuhyun, bocah itu sedari tadi hanya diam, dia menatap kedekatan hyungnya dengan pandangan jengah. Kyuhyun tidak iri, hanya merasa dia seperti tidak dianggap. Perbincangan mereka terhenti ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka.

"Jungsoo, Jongwoon, Hae? Kalian sudah datang?" Seorang wanita yang baru saja keluar dari ruang bertuliskan ICU itu segera memeluk Leeteuk, Yesung, dan Donghae bergantian. "_Eomma_ merindukan kalian."

Kyuhyun menatap tajam wanita itu, matanya memandang penuh amarah. Kyuhyun ingin memukul, menendang, meneriakan sumpah serapahnya untuk wanita yang mereka panggil _eomma_. Dadanya sesak dan kepalanya rasanya ingin meledak hanya karena melihat sosok yang dua tahun lalu telah merubah hidupnya.

"Ah, _Eomma_! Ini Kyuhyun." Ryeowook menarik lengan Heejin mendekati sosok disampingnya yang sedari tadi diam. Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyum sinisnya, "Lama tidak bertemu, Nyonya." Sapa Kyuhyun, mata wanita itu sempat membola sejenak, namun beberapa detik kemudian di alihkan pandangannya menghindari iris coklat yang menatapnya tajam.

"Kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya Ryeowook menatap _eomma_nya dan Kyuhyun bergantian. Heejin ingin membantah, namun Kyuhyun mendahuluinya berucap, "Yah, aku tidak pernah melupakan wajah orang yang telah mengambil nyawa _eomma_ku." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat masih dengan senyum yang tersunging dibibirnya. "Aku tidak menyangka dunia itu sempit, Nyonya." lanjutnya.

Ryeowook tidak mengerti apa yang Kyuhyun katakan. Leeteuk, Yesung dan Donghae hanya mampu bungkam, mereka cukup kaget dengan penyataan Kyuhyun, mungkin mereka paham, mereka mengerti, tapi mereka tidak tahu harus merespon apa. "Kyuhyun-ah, apa maksudmu?" Ryeowook bertanya, dia memandang orang-orang disekitarnya yang diam degan raut wajah bingung.

"Hyung, tahukah kalian wanita ini yang telah membunuh _eomma_? Dia yang telah menabrak _eomma_ waktu itu, hyung. Aku tidak menyangka pembunuh ini adalah _eomma_ kalian selama ini."

Ryeowook membelalakkan mata kaget, "Jaga bicaramu, Kyuhyun. _Eomma_ku bukan pembunuh!" bentak Ryeowook marah.

"Kau membelanya? Kau bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa!" Kyuhyun tersenyum meremehkan mendengar pembelaan Ryeowook. Heejin itu _eomma_ Ryeowook, tentu saja Ryeowook akan membela ibunya, meski Kyuhyun yakin bocah itu tidak tahu apa-apa. "Kenapa kau diam saja nyonya? Kau lupa padaku?" Kyuhyun menatap Heejin tajam, mengintimidasi wanita itu.

Heejin menatap Kyuhyun sendu, "Tentu saja tidak Kyuhyun-ssi, tolong maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja waktu itu," Sama seperti dulu, Heejin berkali-kali membungkukkan badannya kepada Kyuhyun serta bibirnya yang terus berucap kata "maafkan aku.. maafkan aku". Dan Kyuhyun pun tidak berbeda, ucapan maaf masih tidak mampu membuatnya mengampuni wanita itu.

"Ah, _eomma_, Kyu.. lebih baik kita melihat _appa_ dulu. Kita bicarakan ini dirumah saja nanti." Leeteuk mencoba mengalihkan suasana yang sepertinya akan memburuk. Kyuhyun mendengus sebal, _Kenapa semua orang seolah-olah membelanya?_ Pikirnya.

"Ah, kau benar. _Eomma_ tadi ingin bilang jika _appa_ kalian sudah sadar."

.

Warna putih mendominasi ruangan itu, Kyuhyun melihat sosok yang terbaring lemah yang baru ditemuinya kemarin tengah menatap dokter disampingnya. Pria paruh baya yang berstatus _appa _namun selama ini tak pernah dikenalnya itu masih tampak linglung. Efek obat biusnya masih ada.

Ryeowook berlari pelan mendekati ranjang, dan memeluk ringan tubuh sang _appa_, "_Appa_! Aku merindukanmu" serunya senang.

"Ryeowook-ah." Panggil pria itu, suaranya masih terdengar serak.

Ryeowook segera melepas pelukannya, "_Appa_ lihat! Disini ada Leeteuk hyung, Yesung hyung, Donghae hyung, dan tebak ini siapa?" Ryeowook menunjuk orang-orang yang disebutnya satu persatu, kemudian dia menarik tangan Kyuhyun yang berdiri paling jauh diantara mereka, memintanya untuk mendekat kesamping ranjang.

Tuan Cho mengerutkan dahinya, "Kyu.. Hyun?" tanyanya ragu.

Ryeowook mengangguk membenarkan, "Iya, Ini Kyuhyun _appa_!"

Pria paruh baya itu terdiam, tampak wajahnya menyiratkan ketidakpercayaan.

"Liat dia tampan ya!"

"Kyu.. Kyuhyun?" tanya sang _appa_ lagi, Kyuhyun memandang lekat mata sayu berlapis cairan bening yang siap menetes lewat sudut-sudutnya.

"Kyu, katakan sesuatu," Ryeowook menepuk pelan lengan Kyuhyun. Sedikit gemas karena Kyuhyun yang tak berucap-ucap.

"Lekaslah sembuh tuan." Katanya singkat, lalu Kyuhyun mencondongkan badannya sedikit sebentar, dan menegakkannya didetik berikutnya, kemudian dia segera berjalan keluar ruangan diikuti dengan tatapan sedih orang-orang yang ada disana.

_Kyuhyun~_ batin lirih tuan Cho.

Donghae segera mendekati _appa_nya, mengelus pelan lengannya, "_Appa_, aku akan mengejarnya." Pamit Donghae, kemudian dia segera berlari keluar ruangan mengejar Kyuhyun.

"Jangan khawatir _appa_, Kyuhyun hanya masih kaget saja." Hibur Yesung. Leeteuk tersenyum meyakinkan appanya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Mereka tersentak kaget ketika mendengar sang dokter bicara, "Ah, maafkan saya nyonya Cho, tapi ada yang ingin aku bicarakan pada anda tentang kondisi suami anda. Mari ikut keruangan saya." mereka tidak sadar jika masih ada orang lain diruangan itu selain keluarga. Heejin mengangguk, kemudian mengikuti langkah dokter meninggalkan ruangan.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Donghae duduk diam di bangku kayu taman rumah sakit. Kyuhyun masih setia menundukkan kepalanya memandang lekat sepatunya. Seolah-olah sepatu itu adalah sesuatu yang menarik untuk diperhatikan. Berbeda dengan bocah itu, Donghae malah tengah asyik memandang pemandangan disekitarnya, matanya mengekori orang yang berlalu lalang didepannya. Pasien-pasien yang berwajah pucat dan suster-suster cantik lebih menarik untuk dipandang dibanding sepatu.

Masih seperti beberapa menit lalu, keduanya masih betah terdiam, hingga sedetik kemudian rasa bosan hinggap didiri Donghae. Diliriknya sebentar Kyuhyun yang duduk disampinya.

"Ehem." Donghae bedehem pelan, mencoba menarik perhatian Kyuhyun. Donghae mendengus kasar ketika melihat tidak ada pergerakan dari bocah itu, Kyuhyun masih setia menunduk. "Kyuhyunnie." Sengaja menyebut nama bocah itu dengan keras dan tersirat penuh nada kesal didalamnya, tapi Kyuhyun bergeming, lagi-lagi Donghae diabaikan. Donghae mengacak-acaknya kasar rambutnya, merasa frustasi, mulutnya menggerutu panjang pendek dengan sifat acuh dongsaengnya. "Kau menyebalkan, Kyu!" serunya.

"Aku benci kalian, Hyung" Kyuhyun akhirnya bersuara. Tapi kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya membuat Donghae tersentak, mulut Donghae ingin bertanya kenapa, tapi suaranya tidak bisa keluar, tersekat dalam tenggorokkannya. "Bahkan pada sebuah nama saja kalian membohongiku." Desis Kyuhyun.

Donghae melayang tatapan bertanya _Apa maksudmu?_ pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku baru tahu Leeteuk hyung dan Yesung hyung bernama Jungsoo dan Jongwoon." bisik Kyuhyun pelan. Bocah itu memandang protes pada Donghae yang tertawa kecil mendengar penuturannya. Batinnya, _apa ada yang lucu?_

"Apa yang salah pada nama itu? Tanya Donghae.

"Mereka tidak pernah memberitahuku nama mereka sebenarnya."

"Karena kau tidak pernah bertanya." Ucap Donghae, ia mencebik dan mengendikkan bahunya ketika Kyuhyun memberinya tatapan tajam, "Dan apa ini penting?" lanjutnya.

"Aku tidak suka! Mereka berbohong!" seru Kyuhyun membentak.

Donghae tersentak, menatap Kyuhyun terkejut, dia tidak menyangka Kyuhyun akan berteriak dihadapannya,

"Bukan begitu, kau itu tidak tahu apa-apa tapi selalu saja menyimpulkan semuanya sendiri." Donghae mendengus, membuang kasar nafasnya, "Leeteuk hyung dan Yesung hyung memang bernama Jungsoo dan Jongwoon. Leeteuk dan Yesung itu adalah sebuah nama istimewa pemberian dari Hannah _eomma_. Hyungdeul bilang itu satu-satu kenangan yang bisa terus mereka pakai. Oleh karena itu mereka lebih suka orang memanggilnya dengan Leeteuk dan Yesung agar mereka selalu ingat pada Hannah _eomma_." Donghae mengambil jeda sejenak, "Kyu, percayalah, mereka juga menyayangi _eomma_ seperti kau menyayanginya."

"Tidak sebesar aku menyayangi _eomma_, Hyung." Kyuhyun meralat ucapan Donghae, itu memang benar. Dia merasa Hyungdeulnya tidak menyayangi _eomma_ sebesar dirinya menyayangi ummanya.

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu? Kau tidak percaya?" Donghae mengerutkan dahi bertaya.

"Leeteuk hyung bahkan membela wanita itu tadi." Kyuhyun menjawab pelan. Donghae geram menghadapi tingkah bocah yang 2 tahun lebih muda darinya ini. "Apa yang salah dari membela _eomma_ sendiri, Kyu?"

"Heejin _eomma_, dia _eomma_ku juga Kyu, saat Hannah _eomma_ pergi, Heejin _eomma_ menggantikan perannya dengan sangat baik."

Kyuhyun diam, mendengarkan..

"Aku sangat menyayanginya, Kyu. Dia _eomma_ku selama ini,"

"_Eomma_mu selama ini? Bagaimana dengan _eomma_ku?" Kyuhyun bertanya, "Ah, maksudku Hannah _eomma_ bagimu." Jelasnya ketika Donghae tidak segera menjawabnya.

"Hannah _eomma_?" Donghae mengambil jeda, "Dia juga _eomma_ku, _eomma_ yang melahirkanku, aku menyayanginya, tentu saja! Tapi rasa sayang yang tidak sebesar rasa sayangku pada Heejin _eomma_."

"Kenapa begitu?"

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun sebentar, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum sedih, "Bukankah aku sudah bilang jika aku hanya mengenal Hannah _eomma_ lima tahun terakhir. Dan itu tidak setiap hari kasih sayang dari Hannah _eomma_ aku dapatkan."

Donghae menerawang kelangit, tampak sedikit berfikir, " Kami hanya bertemu sebulan sekali dan itu tidak lebih dari tiga jam. Jika dihitung-hitung adalah, tiga jam dikali enam puluh bulan itu dua ratus empat puluh jam. Jika dijadikan hari.. bukankah itu sama artinya kami hanya bertemu sepuluh hari saja? Kyuhyun ah, apakah salah jika Leeteuk hyung membela Heejin _eomma_?"

"..."

"Aku iri padamu , Kyu."

"..."

Bocah itu berniat beranjak meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian, Donghae selalu merasa sesak ketika mengingat Kyuhyun adalah orang yang selalu ada disamping ibunya selama ini. Tapi Donghae membatalkan niatnya ketika sebuah panggilan dengan suara bergetar dari Kyuhyun terdengar ditelinganya,

"Hyungie.." panggil Kyuhyun pelan. Hati Donghae serasa tercubit ketika mendengar suara penuh sarat kesedihan dari Kyuhyun.

"Apa _eomma _akan hidup lagi jika aku memaafkan orang itu?" Donghae tersentak kaget, ditatapnya Kyuhyun lekat. Keduanya terdiam beberapa saat hingga suara nafas pelan Donghae mengalun saat ia menarik oksigen disekitarnya dengan sedikit berat, "Bahkan ketika engkau berubah begitu menyayangi orang itu _eomma_ tidak akan kembali, Kyu."

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku membenci orang itu." Putus Kyuhyun.

Donghae menggeleng mendengarnya, "Meski kau membenci orang itu, bahkan hingga rasa bencimu masuk ke tulang rusukmu sekalipun, _eomma_ tidak akan kembali."

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya, "Lalu aku harus bagaimana, Hae hyung?"

Kyuhyun sudah tidak mampu menahan air matanya yang sedari tadi menggenangi iris coklatnya. Tetesan bening itu turun menyusuri pipi pucatnya sampai ke dagu dan terjatuh begitu saja. Donghae tidak mampu melihat mata yang basah itu, wajah tampan Kyuhyun yang dilihatnya dari samping tertutupi oleh rambut ikal panjangnya yang menutupi sebagian pipinya. Tapi meski begitu, ia tahu Kyuhyun sedang menangis.

Donghae menggeser tubuhnya mendekati Kyuhyun, direngkuhnya tubuh yang bergetar itu, "Jangan ditahan, menangislah sepuasmu." Kata Donghae hingga membuat Kyuhyun semakin terisak.

"Aku rindu _eomma_." Ucap Kyuhyun disela-sela tangisnya. Donghae mengeratkan pelukkannya dan berbisik pelan, "Aku tahu." Pada Kyuhyun.

.

.

Disebuah ruangan yang cukup besar dalam sebuah rumah mewah itu tampak beberapa orang tengah berkumpul, beberapa diantara berdiri, dan sebagian lainnya duduk pada sofa ditengah ruangan.

Lampu hias apik menyala terang, jam dinding yang terpasang diatas televisi menunjukkan angka sepuluh pada jarum pendeknya, dan angka satu pada jarum panjangnya. Ini sudah malam, tapi mereka tampang bergeming, tidak ingin meinggalkan acara bersama. Meski terlihat bukan seperti sebuah acara berkumpul yang menyenangkan.

Seorang pemuda tengah menahan amarahnya yang sudah mencapai kepalanya, manatap penuh benci wanita yang duduk diam disofa. Lelaki lain yang terlihat paling dewasa diantara mereka berdiri dihadapan pemuda yang sedang marah tersebut.

Kyuhyun, bocah pucat yang menjadi perhatian mereka beberapa kali mendengus kesal, "Kau pembunuh nyonya!"

Heejin menggeleng beberapa kali, "Aku tidak sengaja, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja." Ucapnya. Ryeowook dan Donghae yang duduk disamping Heejin mencoba menenangkan Heejin.

"Kau harus membayar semua yang telah kau lakukan!" teriak Kyuhyun.

"Tidak, tolong maafkan aku Kyuhyun-ssi."

"Seorang pembunuh tidak pantas mendapatkan sebuah maaf."

Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi setelah dia berucap demikian, kejadiannya begitu cepat baginya, kepala bocah itu bergerak kesamping mengikuti tekanan dari tangan halus Hyung tertuanya. Kemudian pipipnya terasa panas. Setelah beberapa detik kemudian dia tersadar, sebuah tamparan begitu keras baru saja mendarat pada pipinya,

"Hyungie?" Yesung yang berdiri diantara Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk menatap Hyung satu-satunya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Begitupun yang lain, semua mendadak bisu.

"Kau pikir kau siapa huh? Heejin _eomma_ memang bersalah! Tapi kau tak berhak berbicara seperti itu!" Leeteuk membentak Kyuhyun sangat keras. Tangannya masih bergetar setelah beberapa detik lalu melayang begitu keras dan membuat pipi tirus Kyuhyun memerah.

"Dia yang menabrak _eomma_ku, Hyung!" Kyuhyun menekan kata –ku dipernyataannya, tatapan terluka jelas terlihat dari mata kelamnya.

"Itu tidak sengaja, Kyu." Leeteuk berucap begitu lirih, tapi suasana yang begitu hening membuat suara kecil terdengar jelas oleh mereka.

"Aku tidak peduli!"

.

.

"_**Kyunie.. cepatlah! Kita akan terlambat jika kau lamban seperti itu." Suara eomma Kyuhyun terdengar dari luar kamar yang pintunya terbuka itu. Mengingatkan Kyuhyun untuk lebih cepat karena tidak ingin terlambat keacara perpisahan Hyukjae hyung, sepupunya yang telah lulus dari sekolah dasar. Kyuhyun dan beberapa teman dikelasnya sengaja dipilih oleh seonsangnim-nya untuk mengisi salah satu acara.**_

"_**Sebentar eomma, ini sulit! Dasi nya panjang sekali, menyangkut di tanganku terus!" gerutunya. **_

_**Hyukjae yang sudah siap sedari tadi, yang menunggunya di luar kamar segera berlari menghampiri bocah 8 tahun yang berdiri didepan cermin lemari besar di kamar bernuansa biru itu, bibir sepupunya mengerucut kesal sedang tangannya sibuk membuat simpul dasinya yang entah bagaimana bisa kain panjang hitam yang seharusnya melingkar rapi dileher adik sepupunya justru melilit dikepala dan tangannya. **_

_**Hyukjae tertawa keras melihat pemandangan langka itu.**_

"_**Kenapa Kyunnie memakai dasi yang ini, harusnya kau pakai yang sama seperti punya Hyung." Hyukjae memperlihatkan dasi bermodel kupu pada Kyuhyun, kemudian dia membantu membebaskan adik kecilnya dari lilitan kain panjang itu.**_

"_**Kyunnie kan masih kecil, jadi belum bisa pakai yang seperti ini sendirian." Lanjut Hyukjae.**_

"_**Aish hyung! Kyunie tidak mau yang seperti punya Hyung, Kyunnie maunya yang seperti ini. Kyu mau terlihat tampan, bukan terlihat aneh!" **_

"_**Eh? Apa maksudmu?" bocah yang lebih tua berfikir sejenak, "Siapa bilang memakai dasi seperti ini terlihat aneh? Hyung terlihat tampan kok." Hyukjae memandang polos Kyuhyun, sembari bertanya-tanya dapat pemikiran dari mana sepupunya ini.**_

"_**Siapa bilang hyung terlihat tampan? Hyuk Hyung itu aneh!"**_

"_**Aish Kyunnie kau mengada-ada. Hyung itu tampan, dan memakai dasi ini membuat Hyung bertambah tampan."**_

"_**Kyunnie tidak mengada-ada Hyung! Hyung terlihat aneh! Kyunnie juga melihat sendiri kok, Kyunnie pernah lihat badut memakai dasi seperti punya Hyung, dan badutnya tidak terlihat tampan, tapi malah terlihat lucu!"**_

_**Hyukjae terbengong sejenak, kemudian tertawa begitu keras, mencoba mengalihkan rasa kesalnya karena secara langsung Kyuhyun sudah mengejeknya sama dengan badut. Hyukjae terus tertawa mengabaikan Kyuhyun yang memandangnya bingung.**_

"_**Hyung, berhentilah tertawa! Bantu aku cepat!" Kyuhyun mencoba mengalihkan pembicaran ini, mengingatkan juga secara tidak langsung kalau hyungnya itu terus tertawa, maka mereka akan terlambat.**_

_**Hyukjae masih saja tertawa, tangannya sibuk mencengkeram perutnya yang terasa kaku, tindakan hyukjae benar-benar membuat kesal sang adik. Kyuhyun semakin merengut, menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, bisa dibilang dia marah ditertawakan hyung nya, kaki kecil itu kemudian berlari keluar meninggalkan hyung dikamar kesayangannya. Mencari eomma yang dia yakini bisa membantunya.**_

.

.

Kyuhyun turun dari sebuah bus yang baru saja membawanya dari Seoul menuju Boseong, kota kecil penuh perkebunan teh yang menjadi tempat kelahirannya.

Kakinya melangkah menuju sebuah rumah kecil berhalaman cukup luas. Rumah yang masih terlihat baik dan terawat meski telah ditiggalkan oleh pemiliknya selama berbulan-bulan.

Kyuhyun tidak tahu seberapa lama dia berdiri mematung di halaman rumahnya dulu, hingga sebuah suara yang begitu familiar masuk ke gendang telinga. "Kyunnie~!" Itu Hyuk hyungnya, berlari kearahnya. Menubrukkan tubuh kecilnya, membuat Kyuhyun mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang.

"Kenapa baru datang? Aku, _appa_ dan _eomma_ merindukanmu tahu!" Hyuk berucap setelah melepas pelukannya.

"Aku lupa padamu EunHyuk hyung." Goda Kyuhyun hingga berakibat mendapat sebuat pukulan kecil dikepalanya. Kyuhyun meringis sakit sembari mengusap-usap bekas pukulan sepupunya.

"Ayo masuk! _Eomma _pasti senang melihatmu."

Hyukjae menarik pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun menjauhi pelataran menuju rumah minimalis lainnya disamping rumah kosong Kyuhyun.

"_Eomma_! Ada tamu~" HyukJae berseru keras.

"Jangan teriak-teriak, _eomma_ tidak tuli!" Lee Sora, wanita berstatus ibu dari Hyukjae keluar dari dapurnya berniat menemui tamu yang dimaksud putranya. Sempat sedikit kaget seperti Hyukjae ketika melihat Kyuhyun, keponakan yang dua tahun pergi. "Kyuhyun-ah? Ini benar kau nak? Ya Tuhan, _Imo_ merindukanmu"

"Ini benar-benar Kyuhyun, _Imo_. Aku juga merindukan kalian." Kyuhyun membalas pelukan bibinya. "_Samchon_ kemana? bekerja?" tanyanya, yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh keduanya.

.

"Bagaiamana kabarmu, nak?" tanya tuan Lee, kepala keluarga dirumah ini, ayah Hyukjae.

"Aku baik, _Samchon_." Jawab Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tengah menikmati makan malam bersama, mereka sengaja meminta Kyuhyun untuk tinggal dirumah keluarga Lee, daripada membiarkan Kyuhyun tinggal sendiri dirumah lamanya, meskipun rumah mereka bersampingan. Tadi siang Kyuhyun sudah menghabiskan waktunya dirumah lamanya ditemani Hyukjae.

Kyuhyun cukup senang ketika dia kembali ke rumah yang sudah ditinggalkannya lama tapi masih cukup bersih pada perabotannya dan tidak bnyak debu yang menggenangi lantainya_. Imo_-nya merawat dengan sangat baik rumah peninggalan ibu-nya ini.

"Bagaimana dengan yang lain?" tanya tuan Lee.

"Semuanya sehat." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Baguslah, apa mereka baik?" Kyuhyun mengangguk disela-sela makannya.

"Kau sudah bertemu _appa_mu?" tuan Lee masih bertanya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Aku sudah bertemu, dua hari lalu."

"Dua hari lalu?" Tuan Lee mengernyitkan dahinya.

"_Appa_ tinggal di Jepang selama ini, jadi aku belum sempat menemuinya." Kyuhyun tersenyum miris. "Sebelumnya, ada yang ingin aku katakan pada _samchon_," Tuan Lee mengerutkan dahi bingung. "Aku ingin berterima kasih karena _Samchon , Imo_ dan Eunhyuk hyung sudah menganggap aku dan _eomma_ sebagai keluarga kalian, _Eomma_ pasti akan merasakan hidup yang berat jika tidak bertemu kalian."

"apa maksudmu, Kyu?" Tuan Lee bertanya.

"Aku sedikit banyak sudah mengetahui semuanya _samchon_. Salah satu pelayan dirumah hyung sudah menceritakan semua yang dia ketahui." Papar Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang dia katakan?"

"_Eomma_ itu tidak punya sanak saudara, jadi aku yakin _samchon_ bukan adik _eomma_. _Samchon_ adalah orang baik yang mau membantu _eomma_. Aku berterima kasih atas itu _samchon_."

Tuan Lee tersentak mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun, begitupun Nyonya Lee dan Hyukjae, "Jadi Kyunnie bukan sepupuku begitu?" Tidak seperti keterkejutan Tuan dan Nyonya Lee yang mengerti suatu saat sandiwara yang mereka bangun akan terungkap, Hyukjae terkejut karena memang dirinya tidak tahu akan itu.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu bagaimana kehidupan _eomma_mu dulu. Malam itu aku yang baru saja pulang dari kota melihat _eomma_mu di depan rumah menggigil kedinginan. Kupikir wanita tersesat, atau pergi dari rumah karena memang aku tidak pernah melihatnya disekitar sini, aku bertambah yakin dengan pemikiranku karena dia membawa satu tas cukup besar yang aku yakini berisi pakaian."

Tuan Lee mulai bercerita, beberapa kali menerawang langit-langit rumah, membiarkan otaknya berputar ke kejadian beberapa tahun lalu pertama kalinya bertemu _eomma_ Kyuhyun.

"Saat itu, ketika aku membawa masuk Ibumu ke rumah, Sora yang baru saja menidurkan Eunhyuk melihat ibumu akhirnya salah paham padaku," Tuan Lee mengambil jeda sebentar, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum geli ketika matanya bertemu istrinya yang juga tersenyum.

"Umur Hyukkie baru satu tahun waktu itu, dan ibumu sedang mengandung saat itu, Sora mengira itu anakku. Yah, setelah Hannah menjelaskan kepada Sora bahwa aku dan ibumu tidak saling kenal dan ibumu kabur dari rumah, pertengkaran kecil itu akhirnya berakhir. Ibumu bekerja keras dan menyewa rumah disamping rumah kami. Rumah itu sebenarnya adalah rumah orang tua Sora dulu yang lama kosong, dan singkat cerita kami saling menganggap saudara. Kau sudah kami anggap sebagai keponakan kami Kyuhyun."

"Hey, jangan menangis, nak." Sora yang duduk disamping Kyuhyun, mengelus-elus tangan bocah itu. Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Aku tidak menangis_, Imo_." Kyuhyun memang tidak menangis, hanya matanya yang merah.

"Oh ya, Kyu! Sampai kapan kau disini?" Hyukjae mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hanya dua hari, Hyung. Aku akan pulang ke Seoul lusa."

"Kenapa cepat sekali?" Sora bertanya. Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak, ia merasa bingung untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya atau tidak, namun akhirnya Kyuhyun memilih untuk mengatakannya, "Appa tengah sakit di Jepang, lagi pula aku berpamitan pulang lebih dulu ke Seoul. Aku tidak bilang jika akan kemari. Aku takut Hyungdeul tidak menemukanku ketika mereka pulang nanti."

"_Appa_mu sakit?" Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Baru saja kecelakaan, tapi sudah baik sekarang."

"Kau bilang baru bertemu _appa_mu dua hari lalu, kenapa kau malah pulang ke Seoul jika _appa_mu di Jepang sekarang. Apa ada masalah?" tanya Tuan Lee.

"Ah," Kyuhyun menahan nafasnya sebentar, kemudian mengeluarkannya pelan, "Tidak ada _Samchon_, kita baik-baik saja. Aku juga harus kembali kesekolah, aku sudah absen tiga hari."

"Begitu? Ah, baiklah, habiskan makanan kalian dan setelah itu istirahatlah." Kata Tuan Lee yang diangguki oleh Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae.

.

Kyuhyun telentang di tempat tidurnya, kamar satu-satunya yang kosong dirumah ini.

Ddrrrrtt ddrrrttt

Kyuhyun mengambil handphonenya yang diletakkannya di disamping bantal tidurnya ketika getaran keras mengusik lamunannya. Kyuhyun mengeryit ketika sebuah pesan singkat masuk dengan nomor yang tidak dikenalnya.

_Turunlah ke kota besuk, datanglah ke kedai minuman dibawah pohon maple dipojok jalan, aku menunggumu sore hari._

"Siapa orang ini?" Bisik Kyuhyun lirih sebelum menyimpan handphonenya di bawah bantal, kemudian bocah itu beranjak keluar kamar berniat mencuci muka sebelum tidur.

.

.

Matahari hampir tertidur di peraduannya ketika langkah kaki jenjang Kyuhyun berhenti disebuah kedai minuman kecil dipojok jalan perbatasan antara kota ke jalan menuju desanya.

Kyuhyun mengernyit ketika sadar bahwa dia sudah ditempat dimana orang yang tak dikenalnya mengiriminya pesan untuk bertemu ditempat ini. Kyuhyun sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dia disini. Padahal semalam dia menganggap itu hanya sebuah pesan salah masuk.

Kyuhyun sudah berniat akan meninggalkan tempat itu jika seseorang tidak menyapanya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, kau datang?" Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya melihat orang yang mungkin menjadi tersangka pesan masuk semalam.

"Kau?!" Kyuhyun berseru ketika melihat Heejin, _Eomma_ Ryeowook berdiri anggun dibelakangnya. "Kenapa kau bisa disini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja untuk bertemu denganmu." Jawab Heejin, "Ayo masuklah." Ajak wanita itu. Kyuhyun diam, tidak berniat mengikuti langkah kaki wanita yang lebih tua darinya. "Aku ingin mencari teman untuk bercerita." Tambah Heejin. Kyuhyun mendengus, kakinya akhirnya mengikuti langkah kaki Heejin.

Keduanya sudah menempati salah satu kursi didalam kedai. "Kau ingin pesan apa?" Heejin bertanya ketika salah satu pelayan menghampiri mereka dan menanyakan pesanan,

"Aku tidak minum." Jawab Kyuhyun.

Heejin mengangguk, "Baiklah, sebotol soju kelihatannya cukup." kata Heejin, kemudian pelayan tersebut meninggalkan meja mereka.

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu, Nyonya. Jadi cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan." Ucap sebal Kyuhyun.

"Kau ini, kenapa begitu dingin? Sangat berbeda sekali dengan _eomma_mu ya. Padahal Hannah _Eonni_ dulu begitu hangat." Heejin menggerutu dengan tingkah tidak mengenakan dari Kyuhyun

"_Eonni_? Kau mengenal _eomma_ku?"

"Tentu saja, _Eomma_-mu itu kakak tiriku."

"Apa?" Kyuhyun mendelikkan matanya kaget, namun sikapnya segera berubah biasa ketika sang pelayan mengantarkan pesanan Heejin, sebotol soju.

"Terima kasih," ucap Heejin, kemudian wanita itu menuang soju ke gelas kecilnya, "Kau mau minum?" tawarnya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Tidak, lanjutkan ceritamu." Tolak Kyuhyun.

Heejin meneguk habis minumannya, kemudian melanjutkan ceritanya.

"_Eomma_-mu itu adalah kakak tiriku, keluargaku mengangkat Hannah _eonni_ sejak kecil karena selama tiga tahun pernikahan _eomma_ dan _appa_ku tidak dikaruniai anak. Dua tahun setelah mengadopsi Hannah _eonni_, barulah _eomma_ mengandungku. Mereka sangat menyayangiku, begitupun _eomma_-mu."

Kyuhyun mendengarkan dengan diam setiap cerita yang keluar mulut Heejin.

"Kami begitu akur saat itu, bahkan ketika keluarga kami pindah dari Jepang ke Korea, saat itu aku akan masuk perguruan tinggi di Seoul dan Hannah _eonni_ sudah lulus kuliahnya, dan dia berniat bekerja di Seoul. Siapa sangka pepatah jodoh pasti bertemu berlaku disini. Hannah _eonni_ bekerja diperusahaan _appa_mu dan hingga ke saat dimana _eomma_-mu memperkenalkan _appa_-mu ke keluargaku sebagai calon suami."

"_Appa_mu orang yang tampan, baik, dan penyayang. Karena sifatnya itulah aku pun tidak sadar jika ternyata aku menyukainya juga. _Appa_-mu adalah cinta pertamaku."

Kyuhyun masih diam mendengarkan, menatap lekat wanita dihadapannya yang lagi-lagi menuangkan sebotol soju pada segelas kecilnya, kemudian botol tersebut beralih mengisi gelas dihadapannya.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang aku tidak minum." kata Kyuhyun.

"Tidak menyenangkan minum sendiri padahal ada kau disini." Ucap Heejin. Kemudian dia mengangkat gelasnya meminta Kyuhyun untuk bersulang, mau tidak mau akhirnya bocah itu mengangkat gelasnya dan menyentuhkannya pada gelas Heejin hingga suara dentingan kecil terdengar dari gesekan gelas bening itu.

"Aku berpikir rasa cintaku pada _appa_-mu itu akan menghilang dengan sendirinya seiring berjalannya waktu, mengingat _appa_-mu milik Hannah _eonni_ juga. Tapi ternyata semakin lama aku malah semakin ingin mendapatkannya."

Kyuhyun tersenyum mengejek mendengar penuturan Heejin, tapi dia masih diam saja, tidak berkomentar lebih.

"Aku frustasi ketika melihat _eomma_-mu dan _appa_-mu yang semakin dekat saja hingga enam tahun pernikahannya memiliki tiga orang putra. Aku semakin sering bermain dengan teman-temanku diluar, mengunjungi club yang ada di Seoul. Hingga kemudian saat dimana aku mabuk berat dan tidak sengaja tidur dengan salah seorang teman mainku tersebut."

"dan kau hamil?" Kyuhyun bertanya.

Heejin mengangguk, "Yah kau benar. Aku hamil, dan anak itu adalah Ryeowook."

"Ryeowook?" Kyuhyun berseru kaget, "Jadi Ryeowook bukan anak _appa_?"

"Anak _appa_mu? Kau kira Ryeowook anak _appa_ mu? Aku mengharapkannya begitu juga." Heejin mencibir,

"Tapi Leeteuk Hyung, dan yang lain bilang, itu anakmu dan –" Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, kepalanya tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit, "Hwan _ahjussi_ juga bilang begitu." kata Kyuhyun lirih.

"Hwan _ahjussi_? Maidmu itu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Apa yang dia ceritakan?" tanya Heejin penasaran.

"Malam itu, awalnya aku berniat bertanya tentang hubunganku dengan Hyungku, Hwan _ahjussi _mengatakan jika aku memang saudara kandung mereka. Aku bertanya banyak hal tentang _appa_ dan _eomma_, Hwan _ahjussi_ bercerita disaat _eomma _mengandungku ada konflik antara _appa_ dan _eomma_, dan itu karena wanita selingkuhan _appa_, tapi Hwan ahjussi tidak bilang itu kau. Hwan _ahjussi_ hanya mengatakan kalau appa menghamili orang lain." Jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar, Heejin mengangguk mengerti.

"Yang mereka ketahui Ryeowook anak kandung _appa_, kenapa bisa begitu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Yah, aku mengerti, ini pertama kalinya aku membongkar rahasiaku kepada orang lain selain _eomma _dan _appa_, Kyuhyun. Dan itu padamu. Ryeowook adalah anak dari sebuah kesalahan. Hubunganku dengan temanku. Dari sini aku hamil, karena malu _appa_ dan _eomma_ mengirimku kembali ke Jepang. Dan apa kau kira appa dan _eomma_-ku tinggal diam?"

Heejin menghirup nafasnya lelah, mengambil jeda sebentar dan menatap Kyuhyun, melihat ekspressi apa yang ditampilkan diwajah tampan itu. Heejin melanjutkan ketika tidak ada ekspressi lain selain diam yang ditujukan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka lakukan, tapi satu setengah tahun setelah Ryeowook lahir ummaku bilang bahwa Hannah _eonni _meninggalkan _appa_mu. Dan aku akan menikah dengan _appa_mu ditahun berikutnya."

Keduanya terdiam cukup lama, hingga Kyuhyun mengingat kejadian dua tahun lalu, "Lalu bagaimana dengan tabrakan itu? Kau bisa jelaskan?"

Heejin menunduk, membuat dahi Kyuhyun mengernyit, "Aku menyesal."

"Apa maksudmu?" Kyuhyun membentak Heejin, ia merasa ada yang tidak beres disini.

"Ryeowook dalam keadaan sakit saat ketika _appa_mu tahu kabar bahwa Jungsoo, Jongwoon, dan Donghae berniat bertemu Hannah _eonni _lagi dan membawa kalian tinggal bersama lagi. Apa sebagai ibu dan istri yang kedua, kau kira aku tidak takut? Aku hanya mencegah _appa_mu untuk kembali dengannya."

"Apa, dengan cara mem..bunuhnya?" Kyuhyun berbisik lirih, berucap dengan ragu-ragu.

"Bukan itu sebenarnya mauku. Aku berniat memintanya untuk bersembunyi ketempat lain. Karena persembunyiannya sudah diketahui, dan aku baru tahu jika Jungsoo, Jongwoon dan Donghae sudah lebih dulu menemukan eommamu."

Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar, kemudian Heejin melanjutkan, "Malam sebelum aku berniat menemuinya, aku mendapat kabar Ryeowook semakin kritis, aku memutuskan untuk membatalkan rencanaku untuk menemui ibumu. Jadi kuputuskan pagi itu untuk segera kembali ke Jepang. Aku memang terburu-buru. Dan mungkin Tuhan membuat jalan ku begitu mudah, aku melihat ibumu menyeberang jalan. Yah, kau benar bukan dengan tidak sengaja aku menabraknya. Saat itu aku berfikir dengan _eomma_-mu yang pergi maka tidak ada hal yang perlu aku takutkan."

"Kau seolah-olah menganggap nyawa _eomma_-ku tidak ada harganya, Nyonya. Bisa kau hilangkan begitu saja, kau sungguh wanita sialan!" amarah Kyuhyun memuncak.

"Yah aku tau, awalnya aku tidak berniat seperti itu." Bela Heejin.

"Tapi akhirnya adalah seperti itu, kau membunuhnya!" teriakkan keras Kyuhyun membuat beberapa pengunjung memandang aneh keduanya.

"Ya, aku membunuhnya." Bisik Heejin lirih, "Mianhae."

"Dasar sialan! Kau wanita sialan!" Kyuhyun berdiri kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Heejin.

Heejin yang melihat Kyuhyun meninggalkannya mengikuti Kyuhyun dengan tergesa setelah memberikan selembar uang untuk bayaran soju yang dipesannya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, aku belum selesai." Kata Heejin saat sudah mampu menyamai langkah Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak tertarik mendengar ceritamu. Pegilah!" bentak Kyuhyun marah.

"Jangan marah dulu, dengarkan ceritaku keponakanku." Bujuk Heejin.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Heejin menghela nafas lega karena tidak harus terseok-seok mengikuti langkah panjang Kyuhyun. Tapi Heejin terdiam ketika Kyuhyun menatapnya tajam, "Aku tidak sudi punya _Imo _seorang pembunuh. Sialan! pergi dari sini berengsek!

"Kau ini benar-benar." Geram Heejin. "Kau akan menyesal jika tidak mau mendengarku!" ancam Heejin saat Kyuhyun kembali melangkahkan kakinya menjauhinya.

Heejin tersenyum senang ketika Kyuhyun kembali menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Desis Kyuhyun tajam tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya. Kyuhyun mengamati beberapa orang berbadan kekar yang berdiri didepannya menghadang jalannya.

"Ancaman untukmu." Ucap Heejin.

"Singkirkan mereka!"

"Tidak mau. Kau menolak mendengarku."

"Sialan kau!" seru Kyuhyun geram, tubuhnya kaku menahan amarah, tangannya terkepal kuat.

"Ikut aku kalau begitu!"

"Tidak!"

"Kalau begitu jangan salahkan aku Kyuhyun-ah." Dahi Kyuhyun mengerut, suatu tidak nyaman merasuki pikirannya, _Apa yang mau dia lakukan? _

"Bereskan dia."

.

.

TBC

Thanks to:

Atika , mifta cinya , Rahma94 , Sparkyubum , yulianasuka , milleni00 , SheeHae , septianurmalit1 , aya , Wonhaesung Love , phn19 , Shofie Kim , Choding , Awaelfkyu13 , gnagyu , dewiangel , lianpangestu , namielf , sofyanayunita1 , ririzhi , diahretno , Kuroi Ilna , chairun , MinGyuTae00 , yunacho90 , sehuniiee , adila , dewidossantosleite , Nisa , Desviana407 , Cho eun byung , Shin Ririn1013 , Kadek , sparkyumihenecia , hyunnie02 , ningKyu , permenkaret , dan Guest.

-o-

maaf buat yang belum kesebut atau salah dalam penulisan nama.

Buat yang sudah review, follow, bahkan ngefavorite ini ff saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak^^


End file.
